Moonlight Serenade
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Jack Harkness is a widower when he meets Ianto Jones outside a club. The story is an AU. Please review x
1. Chapter 1

AN: My much hinted at Janto AU. As yet I can't think of a suitable title, despite having written almost 40,000 words so far. A title will be provided once one strikes me, for now here is the opening part.

**I recall finding a photo of Gareth wearing a hat like he is in this story online somewhere and it was from that photo that this story spiralled.**

**Please remember as you read that this story is totally AU – the names of the characters are familiar to you all, but their personalities have been modified to better suit the plot. There is no Torchwood, no immortality, and no Hub.**

**Please review x**

"But Gw-en..." Jack whined as his closest friend of almost six years bundled him into the passenger seat of her car.

"Don't drag my name out like that Jack, please." Gwen admonished as she closed the passenger door and rounded her car, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the ignition, the car whirring to life.

"But I hate ja-zz..." He whined again as she pulled out into the street, and made her way down towards the bay.

"Is this going to be the tone for the evening?" She asked smirking at Jack's childish behaviour.

"Will you take me home if it i-is?" He attempted another whine, but failed.

Gwen sniggered. "Look I have two tickets for tonight, and Rhys won't go with me, and to be honest I couldn't put up with his endless complaining. As my oldest and closest friend you are required to step in." She pointed out simply.

"What about my complaining?" Jack asked as the car swung into a parking space and they both got out.

"You have an excuse." She answered as she linked her arm though his and walked down to the Plass.

"Look I'm not really in the mood for this. Can't I just go home?" Jack asked hopefully, his playful whining finished and his tone displaying his honest desire to leave.

"You have been wallowing non-stop for six months. You need to get out there Jack - remember what life is like." Gwen replied.

"You do recall my husband dying don't you Gwen? I didn't break a nail - I lost my husband. I think my wallowing is allowed." Jack pointed out.

"I know." Gwen said with an affectionate squeeze as she took hold of his hand, and they approached the club with their fingers interlaced. "But John wouldn't want to see you hiding out night after night Jack. He would want you to live your life. I'm not suggesting you go out and find someone new, I just want to remind you that there is life outside the four walls of your apartment." She said as she flashed her tickets at the doorman and they walked inside.

"I know there is - I do go to work." He reminded.

"Where you hide out in those four walls, hoping nobody will bother you and notice that you're wallowing." Gwen reminded him.

"You bother me most days." Jack sighed.

"Because I love you and I worry about you." She pointed out. "Look all I am asking is for you to sit with me for a couple of hours, listen to a bit of music, maybe have a couple of drinks, and then go home. Please?" She battered her doe eyes at him and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Like I have a choice." He said. "Do you want a drink then?" He asked as moved towards the crowded bar.

"White wine thanks." She said smiling at the bar man.

"I'll take a water thanks." Jack ordered, ignoring Gwen's overly dramatic sigh. He paid and they moved towards a table. The large stage filled one of the four walls and dotted around in front of it were a dozen round tables, each with a dimly lit glass shaded lamp in the centre. The wall directly opposite the stage contained the bar, which was currently thronging with revellers trying to get their orders filled before the show began. The final two walls that connected the stage with the bar housed four leather-seated booths on either side, and each booth had seating for up to eight people. The club was beginning to fill, but Gwen and Jack managed to bag a round table on the second row from the stage.

"So who's playing? Not that I'm going to have heard of them, but hey." Jack asked sipping at his water as he peered over the badly lit table at his friend.

"There's usually a few acts on, each doing half hour sets with breaks in between." Gwen explained as she drank from her wineglass. "There's a couple of singers on tonight, one musician, and a small band. It's perfectly harmless jazz. Its not like I suggested you went to some weird heavy metal grunge concert. Anyway you like all that old style Glen Miller stuff, I thought this might appeal."

"Because you are my friend and I supposedly love you, I'm going to ignore you referring to Glen Miller's music as 'stuff'." Jack pouted.

Gwen smirked. "Just enjoy yourself. I promise it won't kill you." She said.

"Well if it does I'll be holding you responsible." Jack retorted as the lights of the club dimmed further and the stage lights swelled as the first artist walked on.

**TW**

An hour and a half in and Jack was beginning to lose the will the live. If Gwen was trying to provide him with a fun night out she was most heartily failing. Jazz was hardly cheerful music at the best of times, and Jack was beginning to feel more than a little depressed.

"How much longer?" He asked through gritted teeth as he applauded wearily whatever act had just finished on stage.

"Shush." Gwen snapped across the table at him. Jack sighed and settled back into his seat as he waited for the next act, hoping it wasn't going to be another third rate Louis Armstrong wannabe. He wasn't sure his poor ears could take anymore punishment, and he was already going to have to resort to painkillers when he made it home. The door at the back of the stage opened and a man walked through carrying a saxophone. The man was wearing black jeans and a figure hugging white tshirt that highlighted the toned body beneath. A loose fitting black waistcoat was worn over the top but not fastened, and a black pork-pie hat completed the look. The mans face was slender and he had a beard, though it was more stubble based than heavy. His brown hair looked to have been pushed back roughly with his hand before he'd put his hat on, and piercing blue eyes were set beneath the brim.

"Wow." Jack breathed before clapping his hand over his mouth in surprise at his own reaction.

Gwen smirked wide-eyed at him. "Pardon?" She whispered.

Jack shook his head and lowered his hand as his attention returned to the figure on stage.

"Good evening." A deep Welsh voice spoke into the microphone before the man brought the mouthpiece of the saxophone to his lips. Jack's breath caught in his throat as the unmistakable strains of 'Moonlight Serenade' began to echo around the now silent room. Gwen glanced over at him as she remembered the last time she'd heard that song – at his wedding to John.

Two Years Earlier…

"I can't believe I let you pick our first dance song." John moaned playfully as he slow danced with Jack. Their collective family and friends were scattered around the periphery of the dance floor, mostly armed with cameras, each capturing this classic moment for posterity.

Jack smirked down at his new husband. "Your choice would hardly have been appropriate." He pointed out gently as he tightened his hold on his husband, pulling him closer with the arm he had rested around his waist. He dipped his head so their cheeks were touching and his chin rested in the crook of John's neck. "And anyway, you know I love this song." He murmured into the other man's ear.

John's face broke into a grin. "I think the entire world knows you love this song. I sometimes wonder if you had to live without me, or without hearing this song ever again, which you'd choose." His question was intended to be rhetorical, but he knew Jack would provide some witty answer.

"I would choose you. I will always choose you." He whispered softly in a tone that he knew turned John on. John was about to respond when he felt Jack spin him out of his arms in a dramatic manner so typical of his husband, two of their hands remaining tightly held as Jack beamed across at him with his free hand thrown out behind him. Jack pulled John back into the safety of his hold and they continued their dance.

"You are such an exhibitionist." John muttered.

Jack chuckled into his ear as his head took up its previous position. "It's why you love me." He said softly.

"It certainly is." John murmured in response as he held tight to Jack and allowed himself to get lost in the strains of Glen Miller.

Present Day…

"Thank you." The saxophone player bowed his head gently in appreciation of the applause that sounded as he finished playing. Bringing the instrument back to his lips he began a second song, but Jack could no longer hear anything but the thumping of his heart, and the blood pumping in his ears.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked as she reached her hand across the table and put it on the arm of her friend who had tears forming in his eyes.

Jack nodded hurriedly. "I'm just gonna get some air. You stay here – I'll come back." He spoke with a ragged voice as he got clumsily to his feet, making his way through the crowd and out the door of the club onto the street. He moved out of the way of the entrance where people were still filtering in, and walked down an alleyway that ran along the side of the club. When he got part way down and away from the prying eyes of the pedestrians he leant back against the wall, his head tipped up to the sky as tears began to stream down his face, and he sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow. I am astounded by the response to this story, and especially after just one chapter. Thank you so much.

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to "milady dragon" for her title suggestion – brilliant, thank you.**

**When I said in the previous author note that I had written 40,000 words that was a total lie – I was looking at the wrong number on the statistics page! I have almost 10,000 words written so far, but I expect that number to grow a lot more before this story ends.**

**Right, prepare yourself for the first meeting of our leads, and please keep reviewing – you are all amazing, and your support blows me away x **

Ianto Jones stepped off the stage with a final smile, sending a last wave and bow to the audience, then walking through the door at the back and into the box room that passed as his dressing room. In reality it was just a box room where he kept his saxophone case, and his bag, but it was secure and clean and that was all he really needed. Placing his instrument back into his case and locking it up he rummaged in his bag and removed a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Walking back out the room he passed along the narrow corridor and pushed the fire exit door open with a hard shove before stepping out into the alleyway. As he moved to take a cigarette from the packet he spotted movement out the corner of his eye and glanced down the alleyway. A few feet away he spotted a man stood leaning against the wall, his face visibly pained even beneath the harsh orange glow of the street lamp. He pushed the packet and the lighter into his pocket.

"Hey." Ianto called. "You okay?" He asked as he walked carefully towards the man, not wanting to startle him, but also cautious in case he was just a drunk that might get rowdy.

The man's head turned sideways but kept it resting on the wall and looked at Ianto. He nodded shortly as he wiped his hand over his face. "I'm fine. Thanks." His voice indicated he was otherwise. "Aren't you the guy from in the club?" He asked as an afterthought.

Ianto nodded. "You're the guy that walked out after my first song." He said with an amused smile.

The man returned the smile. "Don't take it personally – it was an incredible rendition." He said as he extended his arm. "Jack Harkness." He introduced himself.

"Ianto Jones. And thanks." Ianto took Jack's hand and shook it.

"No worries. It's my favourite song. Holds a lot of memories for me." Jack explained albeit vaguely.

Ianto nodded. "Mine too." He admitted with a fond smile for the song.

Jack returned the smile, locking eyes with Ianto and felt his breath hitch and a shiver run through him. He tore his gaze away from the other man and distractedly looked at his watch. "I should get back in there." He said pushing himself back off the wall.

"Yeah your wife will be wondering where you've got to." Ianto remarked.

"Oh she's not my wife. Just a friend." Jack explained a little too quickly.

Ianto smirked. "Well it was good to meet you Jack Harkness. Maybe I'll see you around." He said as he reached out to shake Jack's hand once more.

"Maybe you will." Jack nodded as he replied and took Ianto's hand. "Have a good night." He said before turning and walking back up the alleyway and out of sight. Ianto leant back on the wall and pulled a cigarette from the packet in his jeans. Taking the lighter out of the other pocket he ignited it, cupping one hand around the tip of the cigarette as he lit it. He took a deep drag as he put his lighter back in his pocket. As he took the cigarette in one hand and exhaled the white plume from his lips, he found himself smiling once more.

TW

"Jack I'm so sorry – I had no idea." Gwen said as she pulled him into a fierce hug as he stepped out of the alleyway and found her stood outside the club looking concerned.

"Don't worry about it – really. I listen to it all the time at home. It will always remind me of him, and that's no bad thing." He pointed out as he hugged her back before pulling out of her vice like grip.

Gwen smiled as she linked arms with him. "Do you want to go home?" She asked.

Jack nodded and they set off down the road towards the car. "I do appreciate what you're doing Gwen." He began.

"But…?" She prompted.

"Next time – no jazz." He grinned.

"Deal." She conceded. They reached her car and she unlocked it before tossing Jack the keys, reminding him that she'd had several glasses of wine and was in no condition to drive. Jack lived just around the corner from her, so he could drop her and her car off and walk back home easily. As they set off on the short journey back to her apartment she spoke again. "He was very attractive." She said with a smirk.

Jack couldn't help but laugh softly. "Yeah he was." He admitted as they paused at a set of traffic lights.

"I think he plays there quite regularly. The crowd seemed to be keen." She said conversationally.

"Well he was very talented." Jack pointed out as the lights changed to green and he set off again.

Gwen nodded. "Very." She echoed. "And very attractive." She smirked.

Jack chuckled. "His name is Ianto Jones." He said as he swung Gwen's car into her parking space.

"How do you know that?" She asked in surprise.

Jack climbed out of the car, and she clambered out her side, repeating the question across the roof of the car.

"Whilst I was standing in the alleyway being all melodramatic, he came out of a door, presumably for some fresh air and peace, and he introduced himself." Jack explained.

Gwen looked at him open-mouthed.

"You know that is not your most attractive expression." He said dryly with a wink.

Gwen flapped an arm at him and hit him playfully. "Oh. My. God." She said, punctuating each word with a hit.

"Okay Ow, and also, what?" Jack asked rubbing his arm.

"Jack!" She exclaimed as though it were obvious.

"Gwen!" He fired back with a similar tone. "Look I'm not looking for anyone else. Not yet. I can't even think about being with anyone else, not this soon." He pointed out gently.

Gwen pulled him into another tight embrace. "You will find someone when the time is right." She murmured into his chest.

Jack nodded. "I will. And if I don't, so be it. Now, will you be able to make it upstairs, or do I need to carry you?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." She replied with a grateful smile.

"Okay." He bobbed his head down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you on Monday. Love you." He said as he set off down the road.

"Night." Gwen called after him, and she stood on her drive watching him walk away until he rounded the corner with a final wave. With a brief chuckle she turned on her heel and made her way into her apartment building, boarding the lift and pressing the button for her floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Time for a second meeting, and an unusually forward Ianto Jones.**

**Please review x**

Ianto let his gaze drift out the window of the coffee shop as he sat at a table by the door, a cup of steaming hot coffee clasped between his hands held just in front of his face. Despite his late night the previous evening Ianto always found himself settled in a coffee shop just after 9 the morning after his performances. There were a few coffee shops that he frequented, holding each one on a rota system, and today was the turn of "Java". The aroma of the strong black coffee rose up his nose encouraging him to take a grateful drink. As he set the mug back down on the table he heard the bell ring above the door and he smiled as he watched a familiar figure saunter in, grabbing a coffee and a pastry from the counter before looking around for a seat. Despite being early on a Sunday morning the shop was fairly busy. Ianto raised one hand and waved at the man stood in limbo at the counter, and gestured to the free seat at his table. With a grateful smile the man walked over and settled into the chair opposite him.

"Thanks." Jack said.

"No worries." Ianto replied taking another drink from his mug.

Jack took the knife that was balanced precariously on his plate and sliced the chocolate chip spotted pastry in half, offering Ianto a piece.

"No thanks. The coffee is working just fine on its own." Ianto smiled.

"Late night?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Ianto nodded. "I generally stick around and watch the end of the show and have a few beers." He explained. "I think it was about two when I got in last night." He winced at the memory.

"Do you live in the city?" Jack asked casually as he set about devouring the first half of his pastry.

Ianto nodded. "I have a place in Cathays." He replied. "You?"

"I live in an apartment in Penarth." Jack said as he sucked the chocolate from his fingers.

"Nice." Ianto remarked. "It does beg the question of why you're in here at 9am on a Sunday if you live in Penarth? Don't they have coffee shops on that side of the tunnel?" He smirked.

Jack laughed softly. "They do, but this place has the best pastries in Cardiff. In Wales probably." He said as he started on the second half.

"I'll take your word for it." Ianto replied as he finished the last dregs of his coffee. Dipping his hand into the front pocket of the bag he had at his feet he pulled out a pen. Taking a napkin from the holder on the table he scribbled his name and mobile number down before replacing the pen and getting to his feet. "I have to go but if you fancy grabbing a drink or maybe dinner sometime – give me a call." He said placing the napkin in front of Jack before wandering out the coffee shop, waving briefly through the window before disappearing from view. Jack wiped his mouth on his own napkin before picking Ianto's up gently, as though it were the most delicate thing in the world. Folding it carefully in half he pushed it into the inside pocket of the jacket he was wearing and got to his feet, drinking the last of his coffee as he rose. Tossing a few coins on the table first he turned and left the shop.

TW

"So what are you going to do?" Gwen asked taking a sip from her mug of tea as she settled on the sofa in Jack's studio the next morning. After leaving University with an Art degree he had set up his own photography business, and now operated out of his own studio which he had set up in central Cardiff. The studio also housed his own dark room where he developed his photos. Gwen had arrived shortly after 10 that morning with pastries from "Java", which had resulted in Jack telling her about seeing Ianto there the previous morning.

"I don't know." Jack admitted sipping at his coffee and shaking his head lightly. "I mean… it's too soon isn't it?" He asked glancing sideways at his friend.

Gwen shrugged. "There are no rules for this Jack. No rules that dictate when you're allowed to be interested in someone else. Whether or not it's too soon is down to you and how you're feeling. If you think it's too soon, do nothing. If you don't, and the fact we are having this conversation clearly suggests you don't, then call him. Meet up for another coffee. Maybe a beer or two in the pub down the road. Just something simple without any pressure."

"But John has only been gone for six months." Jack pointed out softly.

"I know." Gwen nodded. "But he told you before he died that he didn't want you to give up, and that he wanted you to move on with your life. To move on from him." She explained carefully.

Jack sighed. "I didn't plan on this." He said as he pushed his fingers through his hair.

"Nobody plans on becoming attracted to people, but you know what Jack? It's all right. It's allowed. I promise you, this is allowed." She reassured with a gentle smile as she took hold of his hand.

Jack smiled fondly at his friend. "I always hate it when you're right." He said softly.

Gwen grinned. "Does this mean you're going to phone him?"

Jack nodded. "I'll send him a text, see if he's free tonight for a few drinks." He said.

"Tonight? Man you are keen." Gwen joked as she finished her tea and placed the empty mug on the floor by the side of the sofa.

"Just doing it before I talk myself out of it altogether." He admitted.

She nodded before checking her watch. "Right my shift starts at noon so I'd better run. Let me know what he says yeah?" She said getting to her feet.

"I will." He replied.

Gwen smiled as she bent down and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Don't work too hard." She said before making her way out and leaving Jack alone with his thoughts. Pulling his mobile out of his pocket he scrolled through it till he found Ianto's number which he'd added the previous day after hours of debating with himself. Clicking it nervously he penned a short concise text.

"Are you free for a drink later? Jack."

Pressing 'Send' he let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and waited. After a few minutes he got up from his seat, admonishing himself for expecting an instantaneous reply. Taking the two empty mugs into the small kitchenette at the back of the studio he rinsed them under the tap before placing them upside down on the draining board to dry. Turning and leaning back on the bench he thought about doing some work. Things had been pretty slow since he'd closed for eight months during John's final weeks, and the months following his death. He really needed to sort out some sort of re-launch to let people know that he was back, but he found himself unable to concentrate on anything but the rather distracting Welshman. As he debated making himself another coffee his phone sounded, and Jack was soon running over to the sofa to read the message.

"Got a gig tonight. Free for coffee now? Ianto."

Jack swallowed hard. "Now?" He said aloud. "Okay… I… could do now…" He mused. "Oh what the hell." He said as he typed a reply.

"I was just about to put the kettle on actually. I have a studio on Park Place if you're in the area?" Jack sent the message and waited. Minutes passed before he got his reply, but it felt to Jack like hours.

"Man I've got it bad." He laughed nervously at himself before opening the text.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Jack read the message aloud, and grinned. His grin faded slowly. "Oh my god, what have I done?" He said panicking. "Oh get a hold of yourself." He said angrily as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and pulled his coat off the stand in the corner of the studio. Slipping it on he made his way across his studio towards the door, walking outside into the street hoping the fresh air would calm his nerves whilst he waited for Ianto's arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: You all have "rosieposy" to thank for this chapter – she's bribing me as we speak. Here's my end of the deal, I now await hers ****:)**

**Prepare to welcome another familiar face to the mix.**

**Please keep reviewing you brilliant people x**

"Wow this place is huge." Ianto said as he walked into the studio and looked around. The entire space had been whited out with just a few pieces of furniture and Jack's camera kit to break it up, along with the small kitchen area. All the walls were bright white too, with a selection of Jack's favourite black and white shots dotted about. From the outside the building looked small and nondescript, inside it was an immense cavernous space.

"It's deceptive isn't it?" Jack replied as he watched Ianto move about the room.

Ianto nodded as he turned back to look at Jack. "I didn't think you'd call me." He said simply.

Jack moved over to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle as he replied. "I didn't think I would either."

Ianto walked over to the wall that housed Jack's photos and studied them. "These are incredible." He said as he admired the photos. "This guy is very photogenic." He said glancing over his shoulder at Jack.

"Yeah he was." Jack admitted as he looked past Ianto at the shot of John. He gazed fondly at the man in the photo before passing Ianto his coffee.

"Thanks." Ianto said taking the mug. "Old flame?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "You could say that." He said sipping at his own drink.

"We all have them." Ianto mused as he took a drink from his mug and winced as he swallowed it. "Okay next time I make the coffee."

Jack laughed. "Sorry I only have instant. I have juice in the fridge I think?" He offered.

Ianto nodded and passed the mug back, turning to look back at the photo as Jack brought him a glass of juice.

"He's my husband. He died six months ago." Jack admitted gently as he stood beside Ianto and held the gaze of John who was staring out at him from the image.

"Oh." Ianto said slightly taken aback. "Jack I'm so sorry." He added sincerely.

Jack nodded. "Yeah me too." He murmured.

"Were you married long?" Ianto asked gently.

"Eighteen months. It was a great eighteen months." Jack replied fondly, a brief smile flashing across his lips but vanishing almost as quickly as it had appeared.

"Is he why you didn't think you'd call me?" Ianto asked carefully.

Jack nodded. "I wasn't sure if it was too soon."

"Is it?" Ianto asked.

"I still don't know." Jack admitted walking away from to wall and settling on the sofa. Ianto followed after a few moments and placed himself on the other end as Jack spoke again. "Part of me thinks it's too soon – that I should still be mourning my husband and that I shouldn't be looking at anyone else. The other part…" He trailed off.

"The other part?" Ianto prompted gently.

"Thinks you're gorgeous." Jack admitted.

Ianto smirked as he blushed. "You're pretty hot yourself." He replied.

"I don't know what to do." Jack said as he gazed at the Welshman.

"Look I'm playing at the club again tonight. Why don't you come to the gig, and maybe have a few beers with me afterwards? No pressure." Ianto suggested.

Jack nodded. "Okay."

Ianto smiled as he rose to his feet and placed the empty glass on the bench in the kitchenette. "It starts at 9 – I'm on at 11. I hope you come, but if you decide not to, I'll understand." He said walking back over to Jack.

"I'll come." Jack answered.

"I'll see you tonight then." Ianto said with a gentle smile.

Jack nodded.

"Don't work too hard." Ianto called as he wandered out.

"Bye." Jack called back before turning and walking back over to the photo of John and looking up at his husband. "Any ideas?" He asked out loud. John's face stared down at him but offered no response.

"I miss you." Jack murmured, reaching out and placing on hand over John's white face.

TW

Ianto was sat in the room backstage at the club. Checking his watch once more he found that he had twenty minutes before he needed to be onstage. He wished he could see the crowd and find out if Jack was out there. After this afternoons revelation Ianto wasn't expecting to see the older man again, but he could always hope. A gentle knocking on the door of the room brought his attention back and he rose to his feet to open it.

"You know I had to get my ID out to get back here?" Owen complained loudly.

Ianto sniggered. "Funny how they don't recognise you." He deadpanned.

Owen stepped forward and pulled Ianto into a warm embrace. "Guess I should be grateful that you still have my name on the door." He commented as he stepped inside the room and Ianto closed the door.

"Well you kept threatening to come to a show." Ianto replied.

"When do you go on?" Owen asked.

"Eleven." Ianto answered. "How's it looking out there?"

"Busy. Standing room only in fact. The act before you is currently murdering a few Sinatra classics." Owen pointed out.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ianto asked as he began to unpack his saxophone.

"I just wanted to see you. It's been a month or so. Wondered how you were doing." Owen remarked.

"I'm doing fine Owen. You?" Ianto asked.

"I miss you." Owen said.

"Sure you do." Ianto replied unconvinced.

"I do." Owen said. "I thought we could maybe grab a drink or two after the show?" He asked.

Ianto shook his head. "I've made plans." He replied, hoping that wasn't a lie. "Look its great to see you Owen, but we've been through this. It was fun, right up until you fell in to bed with your secretary that is." He explained.

"That was a big mistake." Owen said.

"Yeah it was. How is she?" Ianto asked with a smirk.

"Hopeful." Owen remarked. "She doesn't seem to be convinced that I'm gay."

"Neither am I." Ianto muttered as he glanced at his watch. "Look I need to go. Stay for the show at least?" He asked.

Owen nodded. "Look if you change your mind…"

"Which I won't." Ianto interjected.

"Call me sometime?" Owen asked.

"I'll see you around Owen." Ianto said ushering him out the door. Picking up his saxophone he made his way to the stage door as the previous act walked off looking a little dejected. Taking a deep breath the Welshman opened the door and stepped out onto the stage, the rapturous applause he received providing some comfort as he scanned the room for Jack. Ianto smiled as he spotted the older man leant against the bar with a bottle of beer in his hand. Ianto winked at him and received a small smile and a raised bottle in return. Bringing the saxophone to his lips he began his set.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Glad you are all enjoying this, and liking the fact that I have made Jack a little nervous, and Ianto slightly more confident. I appreciate the reviews immensely, particularly those that incorporate fangirl squees. I have a few more Torchwood cast up my sleeve, in a variety of roles, so keep alert.

Off to write some more, so please do keep those reviews coming x

Ianto had vanished off stage fifteen minutes ago and Jack was still standing at the bar. He'd finished a second beer during the Welshman's performance and he was beginning to wonder where the younger man had gone. Leaning across the bar he attracted the attention of the barman.

"Hey, I'm meant to be meeting Ianto Jones after his set. Any thoughts where he might be?" He asked.

The barman nodded. "He'll be in the alleyway outside." He replied.

"Brilliant thanks." Jack said, wondering why he hadn't thought of that himself. He edged his way through the crowd and made his way towards the door. Stepping out onto the street he walked towards the alleyway where he'd first met the Welshman a few days earlier. Glancing down it he spotted Ianto leant against the wall.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd done a runner." Jack called out as he walked steadily down towards Ianto.

The Welshman looked up and smiled. "Just taking a breather. Bit of a routine I have." He replied.

Jack nodded. "You were amazing tonight." He commented as he leant on the wall opposite Ianto.

Ianto bowed his head in thanks. "You want to go grab a beer in there, or go somewhere else?" He asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Well I need to go pick up my stuff. My place is barely a ten minute walk?" Ianto suggested.

Jack nodded but his body language suggested he was little unsure. "Okay."

Ianto pushed himself away from the wall and moved towards Jack, not wanting to get too close so keeping a distance between them. "I know you're scared Jack, and I do understand why." He began. "Look I really like you, and I'm keen to get to know you better, but I don't want you to be here if you don't want to be."

"I like you too Ianto and I do want to be here. I just need to take things slow okay?" He admitted.

Ianto nodded. "Slow I can do. I just have one small point that I need to make first."

"Go ahead." Jack prompted.

Ianto moved slowly, ensuring Jack knew exactly what he was doing, and had sufficient opportunity to move if he chose to. Placing one hand delicately on Jack's cheek Ianto leant forward and pressed his lips softly against the older man's. He was relieved and rather surprised when he felt Jack kiss back. Breaking the tender and altogether tame kiss after a few moments Ianto smiled gently at Jack.

"That okay?" He asked nervously.

Jack nodded. "That's okay." He replied with a shy smile.

"I'll go get my stuff." Ianto said before heading back inside via the fire exit. Jack smiled to himself as he settled back against the wall.

TW

Ianto lived in a small terraced house a short walk from the city centre, and he took Jack on a brief tour when they arrived. The ground floor was one large open plan room. Two sofas and a flat screen TV filled the front of the room, a small table with a couple of chairs in the middle, and a compact kitchen resided at the back. There was a door out of the kitchen that went into a small paved garden which had a bench and a few ill looking plants in ceramic pots and a brick wall that ran all the way around and a back gate. Upstairs there was a small bathroom and the smaller of the two bedrooms had been soundproofed and was obviously where Ianto practised and played his saxophone.

"And this is my room." Ianto said as he pushed the door open and gestured into the largest upstairs room. As with the rest of the house the room was immaculately tidy, with simple modest furnishings. The room housed a large double bed, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers, which were all sat along the wall furthest from the door. The wall behind the door and opposite the foot of the bed was filled with shelves, all of which were jam-packed with novels; most of which looked well thumbed and well read.

"So," Ianto began. "Do you want a beer, or should I show you what coffee should taste like?" He asked with a smirk.

Jack smiled. "Coffee would be good." He said as he followed Ianto back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So do you play anywhere else other than the club? Or do you have a day job?" Jack asked as he settled himself against the back door.

"I have a day job." Ianto replied as he set about making two coffees. "I teach the saxophone a couple of hours a week, and gig at the club four nights a week. I also wait tables at a restaurant in town when they're short – a friend of mine owns the place, and she gives me a call if she's desperate." He said passing Jack a cup of steaming brew, and watched as he took a sip.

"Wow." Jack said with a grin.

Ianto smiled. "That's what coffee should taste like."

"Well from now on, you're in charge of drinks." Jack replied.

"I think that leaves you with food then." Ianto pointed out.

Jack nodded. "I can cope with that." He said.

"Do you cook?" Ianto asked.

"I used to. Kinda lost the motivation, but I'm hoping to get it back." He explained.

"Well I'll have to invite myself to dinner then, and see if I can't help motivate you." Ianto replied with a smile.

Jack smiled back. "Sure." He said taking another drink from his coffee. "When are your nights off from the club?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, Thursday and Friday." Ianto replied.

"Well you'll have to come around on Friday then. Gwen makes her husband cook me dinner every Thursday, but I'm free Friday?" He offered.

Ianto nodded. "Gwen's the woman from the club?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's my oldest friend, and she insists on fussing after me at least one night a week. It started after John died. It's just a shame her husband has a limited repertoire when it comes to food. I think this week it's the turn of his infamous lasagne." He said with a fond smirk.

Ianto laughed. "So I take it you won't be making that for me on Friday?" He asked.

"No." Jack reassured. "I'll probably for chilli or stew or something. That okay?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect. I'll bring the coffee then?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "I only have instant at home too. Speaking of which – do you have a pen and a bit of paper? I'll write down my address for you." He asked setting his now empty mug down. Ianto tore a sheet of paper from a pad that was fixed to the front of the fridge and grabbed a pen from a pile on top. Jack took the items and scribbled his address down before passing the paper back to Ianto. "Do you know where that is?" He asked.

Ianto read the details and nodded. "Very posh. Photography must pay well." He joked.

"John was a lawyer, and a rather fierce one at that. The apartment is more his doing than mine." Jack replied.

Ianto nodded. "So what sort of photography do you do? Weddings and stuff, or studio work?" He asked.

"I specialise in studio work. Portraits and some promotional shots for the odd actor and band, but not often. I do headshots mostly – like the one of John – but I've done the occasional family portrait. When I started out a did quite a few weddings but I wanted to do something more artistic, and a little less frantic." Jack explained.

"You should give your details to the manager of the club. He's always putting out promos for gigs – not just mine – and I know he would like something a little more artistic than what he uses at the minute." Ianto suggested.

Jack nodded before glancing up at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late, and I really need to get some work done tomorrow. I'd best be going." He said.

"Sure." Ianto replied as he walked Jack to his front door.

"So I'll see you on Friday at say 7?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "I'll be there." He replied.

"Thanks for the coffee." Jack said as he opened the door and stepped out onto the path.

"Anytime." Ianto said with a smile.

Jack looked up at the younger man and smiled back. Taking a steadying breath he stepped forward and planted a brief kiss on Ianto's lips. Whilst the kiss was short, over within moments, it provided the Welshman with the hope he needed.

"Goodnight Ianto." Jack said softly.

"Night Jack." Ianto replied before watching the older man walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for the "squees" and other brilliant, and hugely appreciated reviews. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.

Please keep reviewing x

Jack slid onto the stool opposite Rhys and to the left of Gwen at the breakfast bar that acted as a divide between the Williams' kitchen and lounge. A plate piled high with Rhys' lasagne appeared before him, along with a glass of red wine.

"So… how's Ianto?" Gwen asked as she shovelled a forkful of lasagne into her mouth and smiled.

Jack nodded slowly and deliberately. "We met up after his gig on Monday, and I went back to his house for coffee. He's coming round tomorrow night for dinner." He replied taking a drink from his wineglass.

"Who's Ianto?" Rhys asked confused.

"Oh pay attention Rhys." Gwen hit him playfully before turning back to Jack. "You're cooking for him?" She asked.

"Yep." Jack said simply.

"But…?" Gwen prompted.

Jack smiled ruefully at Gwen's ability to tell when something was wrong. "How old would you say he was?" He asked.

Gwen shrugged. "Thirty maybe?" She offered.

"I went to the website of the club, and they have short profiles on all their regular acts." Jack began.

"That's slightly stalkerish Jack." Gwen pointed out with a smirk.

"He's 26." Jack said, ignoring Gwen's playful admonish.

Her eyes widened. "Really?" She gasped.

Jack nodded. "I think the beard ages him a little." He suggested. "Anyway, he's 26 years old. That's twelve years younger than me." He pointed out.

"And?" Gwen asked, clearly not understanding what the problem was.

"He's 26, he has two or three occasional jobs, he lives in a tiny house that would resemble student digs if it wasn't so clean and tidy, he just breezes through life like any normal twenty-something would." Jack began. "I'm 38, I haven't dated anyone but John for over fifteen years, and what I'm looking for in a relationship is probably a world away from what Ianto is looking for." He explained.

"Not to sound like a broken record – but who is Ianto?" Rhys interjected.

Gwen turned to face him. "Ianto plays at the jazz club I went to on Saturday night with Jack." She explained.

"And you're already banding about the relationship word?" Rhys exclaimed.

"I just… I don't want to be in this position. I don't want to be dating anyone. I just want what I had with John back, and I don't see me getting that with someone who is more than likely just after something fun and casual." Jack replied.

"Have you told Ianto about John?" Gwen asked.

Jack nodded. "He knows I was married and that he died. He's seen his photo on the wall of the studio."

"So he knows you're scared?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah I'm not very subtle about that." Jack pointed out. "I need to talk to him don't I?"

Gwen nodded. "You do. But you also need to have some fun yourself Jack. You don't want to be diving back into another serious relationship if you're not ready, but that doesn't mean you can't date. You're only 38, and that is not as old as you're making it sound. Have some fun with Ianto. It'll do you good." She suggested.

"I do like him. I mean you've seen him – he's gorgeous. And I do feel something when I'm with him. That shaky sensation you get? I get that when he's near me. Especially when he kissed me." Jack mused.

Gwen dropped her mouth open. "He kissed you?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "Twice, though the second time I kinda kissed him." He answered as he casually cleared his plate of food.

"And?" Gwen pressed eagerly.

Jack smirked as Rhys rolled his eyes, huffing slightly. "It was nice. It was…" He waved his fork around as he tried to think of the right word. "It was like a first kiss should be."

Gwen smiled. "You're going to be fine Jack." She assured.

"I hope so." Jack replied as he drained his wineglass.

TW

The smell that was drifting around Jack's apartment that originated from his kitchen provided him with a strangely reassuring comfort. During his lengthy relationship with John he'd been the designated chef of the house, and enjoyed nothing more than pottering around in the kitchen creating something. He occasionally tried his hand at something fancy, but more often than not the dishes he made were simple and traditional feasts. When John got sick the cooking continued, though the food took a distinctly healthier turn. Jack made it his personal mission to cram as many different vegetables into each dish he made that he could, a mission that amused John no end. When it became clear that John wasn't going to make it Jack stopped cooking altogether. The time that he had left with John was too precious to waste hours of it each day in the kitchen fussing over food, instead he spent every minute with his husband, holding his hand till the end. Jack provided for himself as much as he could be bothered in the months following John's death, but he hadn't really done any cooking for anybody other than himself in a long time. Admittedly tonight's dinner was a simple beef stew but making it had been a comforting and somewhat cathartic process, and as he changed into his more dressy jeans and a simple white shirt the smell of the stew cooking had filtered into his bedroom, and calmed his nerves a little. Whilst he'd now shared coffee with Ianto on two separate occasions tonight was as close to a first date as Jack could imagine them achieving, and that fact made the whole situation suddenly more real. Before he had time to drift into another panic attack the sound of knocking at his front door brought Jack swiftly back to reality. Checking his reflection in the mirror one final time he walked out of his bedroom and down the hall to the front door. Taking a deep steadying breath he pulled open the door.

Ianto smiled. "Hey." He said.

"Come on in." Jack replied, opening the door wider as he stepped back.

Ianto walked into the wide hallway and shook off his coat, hanging it on the hooks behind the door where Jack gestured. "Something smells delicious." He said as he followed Jack into the kitchen.

"Beef stew. Should be ready in about half an hour. Can I get you a drink?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Ianto nodded.

"I have red wine, beer, water, juice?" Jack reeled off the options.

"Beer will be great." Ianto smiled. "This kitchen is incredible. Ignoring the fact that my whole house would fit in here, you must own every mod-con and gadget known to man." He mused as his gaze drifted around the room. The bench tops were all made of genuine black granite, and each cupboard door was a steely grey. The American style fridge was silver, as were the few appliances that were scattered on the work surfaces. The appliance that caused the most surprise to Ianto was the chrome coffee machine. It wasn't a typical household coffee machine; instead it was the style more commonly found in your local chain coffeehouse. "Oh my god. How can you ever drink instant when you have one of these at home?" Ianto asked stroking his hand over the cool chrome surface.

Jack smiled gently. "It was John's. He never showed me how to use it. It just sits there now, but I keep it clean." He explained.

Ianto nodded as he took his hand away quickly. "So do I get the full tour?" He asked brightly as he changed the subject.

"Sure." Jack said wandering through a door that led into a large open-plan lounge diner. A solid oak table with seating for eight was situated in front of large French doors that opened out onto a balcony that stretched around the top floor corner plot. At the other end of the room a large flat screen television was hanging on the wall with two large sofas separated by a large oak coffee table.  
"That's the bathroom – not the most interesting of rooms." Jack motioned to a door as they walked down the hallway passing the front door and going through the final door at the end. "This is the bedroom, and through there is an ensuite." He said simply. The room was enormous and furnished opulently. A king-sized bed was pushed up against one wall with oak drawers on either side. On the opposite wall were two large oak wardrobes. The walls were white, and the floor wooden as in the rest of the apartment. The room looked bright and airy.

"You don't hang any of your work at home?" Ianto asked, realising that no photos were out anywhere in the apartment.

Jack shook his head. "I don't take many that I'd want at home. I spend so much time at the studio anyway that it's best to keep my favourites there." He pointed out walking back out the room.

"You have a beautiful home." Ianto commented as he followed Jack back into the kitchen.

"Thanks." He said with a smile before going over to the oven and opening it. Putting on his oven gloves first he lifted out the large casserole dish and placed it only a steel trivet on the bench. "This looks about ready if you want to go sit down at the table." He said glancing over his shoulder at Ianto. The Welshman nodded and wandered out.

TW

"Well I'm glad you got your motivation back – that was incredible." Ianto said keenly as he placed his cutlery down on his emptied plate. After Jack had served the meal he'd brought the two steaming plates into the dining area. The two men had sat enjoying their food, talking enthusiastically about their jobs and their interests, but each avoiding the subject of former partners.

"It was just stew." Jack pointed out with a smirk.

Ianto shrugged. "My idea of cooking is anything which involves a jar of sauce and some pasta. Takeout is also a good personal friend of mine." He smiled.

Jack laughed softly. "Well you don't look like someone who lives off takeout." He mused, blushing slightly.

"I work out." Ianto deadpanned, before breaking into laughter.

"Dessert?" Jack asked, rising from his seat and picking up the plates.

Ianto nodded. "Got any more beer?" He asked.

"Sure. Come help yourself." Jack offered going through into the kitchen with Ianto close behind. The Welshman made his way over to the fridge and pulled out another bottle, offering one to Jack who declined and instead poured himself another glass of wine.

"So what's dessert?" Ianto asked as he opened his beer bottle and took a swig, leaning back on a nearby bench.

"Apple pie, which I can't claim to have made myself I'm afraid. That okay?" Jack asked as he pulled open the fridge himself and removed the shop-bought pie.

Ianto smiled. "That's fine." He said watching Jack cut two large pieces and place them into bowls, before pouring a little cream over each.

"Come on – we'll have this outside. It's a beautiful night." Jack said grabbing two spoons and handing a bowl and a spoon to Ianto. Leading him back into the dining area Jack opened the French doors and they both stepped out onto the balcony. Placing their drinks down on the small bistro table that was set outside they stood side by side, looking out across the bay and towards the sea, in companionable silence as they ate their dessert. Ianto finished first and set his empty bowl down on the table and took a drink from his bottle before returning that to the table. Leaning his forearms on the railings he let his gaze take in the bay area, the ocean, and the horizon in the distance. The late summer evening was still relatively warm and it was reasonably light.

"This view is beautiful." He said as Jack put his own bowl down.

"Certainly is." Jack agreed as he settled himself in a pose similar to Ianto's. "On a clear day in summer you can see for miles, and with the way the block was built and positioned it's not overlooked at all. John and I used to…" His voice trailed off.

"Used to?" Ianto prompted with a sideways glance.

Jack sighed. "I made a deal with myself earlier when I was cooking that if I could get through the date without bringing him up that maybe this was alright, and that maybe I was ready." He said sadly, as he stood upright. "Ianto I'm really sorry."

Ianto nodded as he straightened up too. "It's okay." He said softly. "I mean you were together for such a long time, and he will always be a big part of your life. You don't get over something like that overnight." He said understandingly.

"But I really do like you. That's what makes this so hard." Jack said.

"I like you a lot too. Just bad timing, that's all." He said simply. "Look I better go."

"Okay." Jack replied as he walked Ianto back in and to the front door.

Ianto pulled on his coat. "Thank you for dinner. I had a good evening." He said.

"Me too." Jack agreed.

"Take care of yourself Jack." Ianto said softly before stepping forward and planting a delicate kiss on the older man's cheek. "Bye." He murmured as he walked out the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay to all of you who cried at the last chapter – I'm sorry x I can't even provide you with much light relief here, though I do think you're all going to squee again during the scene at the club. Just trust me yeah? What are the chances that this story won't, eventually, have a happy ending?**

**Yet another cast member arrival here.**

**Please review x**

"So what's this new job you've got?" Gwen asked. She was sat on the sofa in Jack's studio drinking coffee three weeks after his date with Ianto. Neither man had seen or contacted the other during that time, and part of Jack thought it was probably for the best.

"Promo shots for the club Ianto gigs at. I dropped in a portfolio and a business card a few weeks ago, and the manager – John Smith – called me last week. He wants me to take shots of all the regular acts." He explained.

Gwen's eyes widened. "Does that include him?" She asked.

Jack shrugged. "Possibly. He's set up three sessions this week, and during each sessions two of the acts will turn up. Ianto may well be amongst them." He admitted.

"And?" Gwen prompted.

"And nothing. He'll walk in, I'll take his photo, and he'll walk out. End of." Jack said getting to his feet and taking his empty mug into the kitchenette.

"Jack…" Gwen began.

"No." Jack cut her off. "Nothing has changed for me. I'm still not ready to be with anyone, not even him." He explained calmly.

There was a knocking at the front door of the studios. "Sounds like your first victim is here." Gwen joked. "Are you coming to dinner tonight?" She asked as they both made their way to the door.

"Of course I am. I'll see you around 7 okay?" He said.

Gwen nodded and kissed him on the cheek before walking out through the door he'd just opened, where Ianto stood on the other side.

"John sent me." He said by way of explanation.

Jack nodded. "It's good to see you. Come on in." He said, stepping aside so that Ianto could enter. Jack led the way into the studio. "You can leave your stuff on the sofa." He said gesturing to it. Ianto walked over and took off his coat and placed it on the back of the sofa along with his bag.

"How do you want me?" He asked turning back to Jack.

"Just stand in front of the screen." Jack pointed as he set up his camera.

Ianto positioned himself on the marker and looked across at Jack. "How are you?" He asked, trying to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Jack nodded. "I'm okay. You?" He asked as he clicked a lens onto the front of his camera and looked at Ianto through the viewfinder.

Ianto shrugged. "Same old, same old." He replied pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Jack looked up at him. "Hold that." He said raising one hand. "Keep your hands where they are, stand with your feet shoulder length apart. Tilt your head down but look up at the camera with your eyes." He instructed. Ianto did as he was told, and gazed into the lens of the camera. "Perfect." Jack murmured as he snapped a few shots.

"How'd you get this job?" Ianto asked.

"I dropped a sample off after you suggested it. John called me up, and here we are." Jack replied snapping from other angles.

"Do you develop here too?" Ianto asked, trying his best not to move too much.

Jack nodded. "I have a dark room out back. Your shots should be ready by the end of the day." He explained as he returned his camera to the tripod. "All done." He said.

Ianto relaxed his stance. "Free for coffee?" He asked.

Jack shook his head. "I have another shoot after yours." He replied.

"Fair enough." Ianto said wandering over to the sofa and gathering up his things. "Well I guess I'll see you around." He said as he set off towards the door.

"Ianto?" Jack called. The Welshman looked over his shoulder at him. "It is good to see you." He reiterated.

Ianto nodded. "You too Jack." He replied before walking out.

Jack sighed as he watched him leave before answering his now ringing mobile. "Hey John." He said.

"Ianto just left." He answered.

"Oh that's okay – just send her round tomorrow with the others. I'll get Ianto's images developed this afternoon and bring them round for you to check." He said after a moment.

"Okay – see you later." Jack hung up. Walking over to his camera he took the film out and made his way to the dark room. The smell of chemicals filtered around the room as he worked, and soon he had six shots hung up drying. As he watched them to ensure they had developed correctly Ianto's face began to emerge from each one. Walking over to the line he pulled down the close-up headshot he'd taken. Ianto's head was dipped down and tilted towards the floor, but his blue eyes pierced the camera through his long eyelashes. His expression was subdued and melancholic, but Jack wasn't sure if that was just for the shoot or for him. The paleness of his skin contrasted perfectly with the slightly messy dark hair. Jack's gaze however was transfixed on Ianto's eyes, which were looking out of the image and straight at him.

TW

Jack arrived at the club just before four that afternoon to drop of the shots of Ianto he'd taken for John to check over. The club was closed but music could be heard from inside. The security guard allowed Jack inside and he went into the main room where John was sat at a table watching what appeared to be a rehearsal. Up on stage Ianto was standing with a microphone in his hands but no sign of his saxophone.

"Sorry to interrupt. I brought those shots you wanted." Jack said as John turned in his seat and spotted him.

"Fantastic." John said enthusiastically as he reached out one hand and took the envelope from Jack that contained the images. "I hope our Mr Jones didn't give you any trouble." He joked as he tore the envelope open and pulled out the shots.

"Not at all." Jack smiled softly up at Ianto who remained fixed on stage.

"These are ideal Jack." John said seriously. "Perfect for the new posters." He remarked. "Ianto here is trying to prove himself as a bit of a singer. Not jazz mind – I think he's after branching out. Why don't you stay and listen?" He suggested.

"Oh I don't want to intrude." Jack shied away a little.

"Ianto won't mind. If he can't sing in front of you and me, what hope is there for him in a full bar?" John pointed out. "Grab a chair." Jack reluctantly slid into the seat beside John and looked up at Ianto. The Welshman glanced to one side and nodded, and music started to play. Bringing the microphone up to his lips his gravely Welsh accent rang around the room.

"You do something to me… something deep inside. Hanging on the wire… for a love I'll never find." Ianto's voice sent chills through Jack; not only because of the way his accent sounded, but also because of the song he'd chosen to sing. As the Welshman's lilting tone drifted through the song the younger man walked idly up and down the stage and avoided Jack's gaze. As he finished singing he turned to face his mini-audience and gave them a questioning look.

"Outstanding." John replied as he applauded keenly. "I think you just got yourself top billing."

Ianto smiled before turning his gaze to Jack. "Well?" He asked gently.

Jack nodded mutely, his breath and his voice caught in his throat. Rising clumsily to his feet he tore his gaze away from Ianto and extended his hand to John. "I'll courier the other shots around at the end of the week." He said roughly as John took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Brilliant." John replied.

Jack smiled faintly before walking quickly out the club and onto the street, the fresh air hitting him like a wave that sent him gasping. He staggered sideways, bumping into a few pedestrians as he walked. He muttered apologises as he moved before slipping down the alleyway that provided shelter from the masses. He leant back on the wall and slid down its rough surface and sat down on the cold floor. Bringing his hands up to his head he began to cry. He sat there sobbing into his hands for a time, but he had no idea how long he'd been there when he felt two strong hands settle on his shoulders. Taking his palms away from his eyes he looked up and was met with the concerned gaze of two bright blue eyes.

"Jack?" Ianto murmured softly from his position crouched before him.

Jack wiped his eyes and brought his knees up to his chest, burying his head in his arms in an attempt to hide from reality, and especially Ianto.

"Jack… please. Talk to me." Ianto spoke again a little louder but with growing concern.

"I can't." Jack's voice was muffled as his head stayed down.

Ianto removed his hands from Jack's shoulders and ruffled one through the older man's hair. He planted a single gentle kiss on Jack's head as he rose to his feet, and Jack heard his footsteps move away. After a few moments he lifted his head up and wiped his face again. Checking up and down the alleyway he found that Ianto had indeed left. Struggling to his feet Jack tugged his jacket further around him before walking out the alleyway. The Welshman was nowhere in sight. With a small sigh Jack stepped into the bustling pedestrian traffic and made his way back into the city centre to his studio, feeling altogether more confused and lost than he had before.

**AN2: I would LOVE to hear Ianto/Gareth sing "You Do Something To Me"… can you imagine those delicious Welsh vowels… *swooooon***


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Another Torchwood cast member here, and an explanation of one I slipped in earlier but I don't think anyone picked up on – maybe I was being too subtle. **

**I am still uploading stuff I have already written – I am writing about two chapters ahead of this one. Still not wholly sure how long this story will go on for. I guess that all depends on you. **

**In other news would you all be so kind as to go and read "After Mary" by 'rosieposy'. It's "M" rated due to a small amount of smut at the end so doesn't necessarily turn up on the master list of Torchwood fanfiction, but it's a very good read.**

**Anyway, please keep reading and keep your lovely reviews coming x**

"Thanks for your help tonight Ianto – you're a lifesaver." Lisa said with a broad smile as she handed the Welshman a bundle of notes in payment for his evening's work waiting on at her restaurant. "I'm sure you get more tips than the rest of the staff put together." She smirked.

Ianto smiled slightly embarrassed. "Must be my irresistible charm." He murmured taking a drink from the pint of water that he had clutched in his hand.

"You okay?" Lisa asked slipping onto the stool beside him.

Ianto shrugged.

"Man trouble?" Lisa offered gently.

Ianto nodded as he twisted the glass slowly around on the bar.

"Am I going to have to guess?" Lisa asked with a small laugh.

Ianto sighed and looked over at his oldest and dearest friend. "I met a guy at the club a few weeks ago. Lisa he's gorgeous – like a movie star or something. He has the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. But his husband died six months ago, and he's understandably still devastated. He keeps blowing hot and cold, and I have no idea where I stand. I went around for dinner, but he decided it was too soon. Then he turned up at the club when I was rehearsing for the singing set I'm going to be doing once a month. I sang 'You Do Something To Me' which might not have been very subtle, and he practically ran out. I found him outside in tears, and I don't know if that's because he wants me and he's still worried it's too soon, or if he's just a wreck. That was a couple of days ago and I really want to go and see him, but I'm scared." He confessed.

"Wow." Lisa said simply. "How long was he married?" She asked.

"Eighteen months, but I think they were together for a really long time. He's like late thirties or something." Ianto explained.

Lisa nodded. "Have you seen Owen recently?"

"Yeah he came to a gig a few weeks ago. Says he misses me." Ianto said.

"Do you miss him?" Lisa asked.

"Course I do. But he slept with his secretary – and that is Tosh, his female secretary – who is still hopeful for a repeat performance, and I can't guarantee she won't get what she wants." Ianto pushed his fingers through his hair. "I wish things could be simpler. Just for once I'd like for things to be easy. Its all so frustrating." He sighed.

Lisa placed a hand over Ianto's and smiled gently at him. "Call him." She suggested.

"Which him?" Ianto asked with a nervous laugh.

"Ianto you obviously feel something for this guy you met…" She began.

"Jack." Ianto interjected.

"For Jack, but if he's not in a place to pursue anything, then you need to give him some space. Just don't let your upset and your worry about him lead you into doing something you'll regret." She finished.

"So no calling Owen then?" Ianto said with a smile.

Lisa shook his head. "I don't think that would make things any simpler. Why don't you give Jack a call, see if he wants to meet up for a coffee and a chat, and just find out what he wants? At least then you'll know for sure."

Ianto nodded. "Thanks Lisa." He kissed her affectionately on the cheek. "How are things with you anyway? How's Mickey?" He asked.

She grinned. "Things are really good. In fact… he kinda proposed."

"What? Why am I only hearing this now?" He asked, his mood dramatically lifting as a beaming smile spread across his lips.

"It's been a hectic few weeks." She admitted.

"Lisa is there something else?" Ianto asked.

She nodded. "I'm eight weeks pregnant." She confessed.

Ianto's eyes widened in shock as his mouth gaped open. "Lisa that's… that's brilliant." He gushed.

Lisa grinned. "I'm so excited." She whispered enthusiastically.

"I'm really happy for you Lisa. So when's the big day?" He asked.

"Before the baby, so a few months probably. It'll be a bit of a rush, but we want to do it before hand. I'll let you know when we set a date." She said.

Ianto nodded. "Well I'll be there – just try and stop me." He said slipping off the stool and hugging his friend tightly. "Right, I'm gonna go. Tomorrow is another day, and a new week. I'll go see Jack in the morning." He said.

Lisa nodded. "Let me know how it goes." She said rising to her feet.

"I will." He replied. "And give Mickey a hug from me." He added before wandering out the restaurant, and heading home.

TW

Ianto took a deep steadying breath as he rang the buzzer on the intercom beside the label "Harkness Photography." Clutched in his other hand were two steaming takeaway coffees jostling in a slightly flimsy looking cup holder, and stuck in his jacket pocket was a paper bag containing one of those chocolate pastries from 'Java' that Jack loved.

"Hello?" Jack's voice crackled out the speaker.

"Hey it's me." Ianto said simply. "Can I come in?" He asked nervously.

There was a short pause before the door clicked open and Ianto stepped carefully inside. He walked along the narrow and bland grey corridor before pushing open the door at the end and stepping into the studio, peering cautiously around the door in search of Jack.

"I brought coffee." He said as he made his way across the room to where Jack was stood looking uncomfortable beside his camera.

"Probably best." Jack replied with a smirk.

"And one of those pastries you like so much." Ianto pulled the bag from his pocket and grinned as Jack's eyes widened. "Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." Jack said gesturing to the sofa. Both men settled on either end, and Ianto handed Jack his coffee and the pastry, watching as the older man eagerly tucked in.

"How are you?" Ianto asked.

"Not bad. Bit of quiet week after last week's sessions." Jack replied.

"I wasn't asking about work Jack, I was asking about you. How are you? After the other afternoon… I wanted to call but I didn't know what to say… I didn't know how to react." Ianto explained nervously.

Jack looked at Ianto as he finished his pastry. "John and I met during our final year of university. He was doing his Law Degree, and I was working on my Art finals. I don't know how our paths crossed, but we met and that was it really. We were together for seventeen years. Seventeen incredible years, and then he died. And I thought that would be it. I thought he was the love of my life, and that I'd lost him, and that would be it. And then I met this gorgeous boy outside a club, and he took my breath away. And I'm scared. I'm so scared." He admitted, his voice getting more ragged as he spoke.

"I understand that you're scared it's too soon Jack, I really do. And I'm in no hurry. I just need to know if there's any chance for me here?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"I'm not scared its too soon Ianto." Jack replied.

"I don't understand." Ianto murmured as he shook his head.

"I'm scared I'm going to ruin this before we get chance to start." Jack whispered.

Ianto's face broke into a smile. "What?" He asked.  
Jack smiled. "I want to try Ianto… slowly… but I want to try… and I promise to stop freaking out about John… well freaking out generally. I just… without sounding ridiculously corny… you do something to me too." He admitted as he blushed.

"Freaking out about John as you put it is totally understandable. I think it bothers you more than it bothers me. I don't expect you to not talk about him. Just like I might mention one of my ex's. He was a huge part of your life Jack… I'd just like the chance to be another." Ianto replied as he reached over and affectionately squeezed the older man's hand. "And I'm not that young." He added with a smile.

"You're 12 years younger than me." Jack pointed out as his thumb grazed gently over the back of the Welshman's hand.

Ianto shrugged. "Doesn't change how I feel." He said simply.

Jack smiled. "Me either." He admitted.

"So," Ianto began. "I have a gig tonight at the club. Singing for the first time, which I am a little scared about. Will you come?" He asked.

"Course I will. You have an amazing voice Ianto." Jack pointed out.

Ianto smiled. "I'll put your name on the door. If you let the doorman know who you are he'll let you backstage. Say eight thirty? I go on at nine so you'll have thirty minutes to calm me down." He suggested.

Jack nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He said with a fond smile as he downed the last of his coffee. Leaning forward he set the empty paper cup down on the floor. As he settled back in the seat he shifted along the sofa slightly, edging closer to Ianto. Twisting slightly in his seat he let go of Ianto's hand and instead brought it nervously up to the younger man's face, resting it delicately on his cheek, brushing his thumb across it gently as he gazed into the other man's eyes. Ianto smiled a little but didn't speak or move. Slowly Jack leant forward and captured Ianto's lips with his own. Pressing their mouths together firmly Jack deepened the kiss, probing his tongue gently into the Welshman's mouth as he brought his other hand up to Ianto's face, holding it firmly as they kissed. Ianto leant into the kiss, resting his hands on Jack's waist as his tongue brushed against Jack's. The two men parted when the need to breathe became too much. With their foreheads resting on one another's they both smiled as their breathing came out ragged and shallow.

"That might not calm me down, but it will always be appreciated." Ianto remarked with a smirk.

Jack chuckled softly. "Anytime." He replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Glad you all approved of the kiss – like there was any chance you wouldn't! A bit more kissing in this one, though some of them do involve a certain Londoner…**

**Please review x**

Jack gave his name to the man at the door of the club and was granted access backstage.

"Third door on the left." The guard said gesturing vaguely before going back to work. Jack walked down the corridor and knocked on the door he'd been directed to, but received no reply. He considered knocking again louder when the fire door at the end of the hall opened and a man walked inside.

"Hey I'm looking for Ianto Jones – do you know where he is?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Fans aren't allowed backstage mate." The man replied.

Jack smiled. "I'm not a fan. I'm Ianto's… friend. Do you know where I can find him?" He asked.

The other man smirked. "You must be Jack. Owen Harper – Ianto's ex." Owen proffered his hand, which Jack took reluctantly and shook.

"Pleased to meet you." Jack said with a smile. "So, without sounding like a broken record, do you know where he is?"

Owen nodded. "Out in the alleyway probably contemplating running away." He remarked.

"Thanks." Jack said before walking past Owen and pushing the fire door open and stepping out into the alleyway. "In future I'm just going to…" He began before the sight of Ianto stopped him mid-sentence.

"Jack." Ianto said keenly. "Going to what?" He prompted with a smile as he took the cigarette from between his lips and blew out a plume of white smoke.

"You smoke?" Jack commented.

Ianto nodded. "Normally after a gig, but I was hoping it would settle my nerves." He explained. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked confused.

"Like what?" Jack asked cautiously.  
"Like I just kicked a puppy or something." Ianto said.

"I just… I didn't realise you smoked. That's all." Jack answered vaguely. "So you're nervous?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Ianto nodded. "Yeah. Look I smoke like four or five a week. Its no big deal."

"Never said it was." Jack replied.

Ianto took one final drag from the cigarette before tossing it onto the floor and grinding it into the tarmac with his foot. "Sure you didn't." He murmured. "So how'd you find me?" He asked.

"Owen." Jack replied.

"I see." Ianto said. "And what did you think of Owen?" He asked, his tone strange and indefinable.

Jack shrugged. "Seems okay. He thought I was a fan. Does he work here?" He asked.

"No. He just came to wish me luck." Ianto explained.

"How long till you go on?" Jack asked.  
Ianto glanced at his watch. "Ten minutes. I best get inside." He said moving towards the door. Jack followed and the two men walked down to Ianto's room, which he unlocked, and they stepped inside. The Welshman walked over to a table and took a bottle of water from it, removing the cap and taking a long drink from it.

"So… what do you want to do after the gig?" Ianto asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't mind." He replied.

"Did John smoke?" Ianto asked suddenly.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I can't think of any other reason for the way you're looking at me right now, so did he smoke?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "Till he got sick and then it was too late. The damage was already done."

"Cancer?" Ianto asked simply.

Jack nodded. "Lung cancer. Dead at 35."

"Four or five a week Jack. I swear that's all." Ianto said.

"Yeah well that's all it takes." Jack muttered.

Ianto sighed. "Right I need to sort myself out before I go on." He said in a manner that to Jack indicated he wanted him to go.

"Good luck." Jack said with a small smile before turning and walking out the door, closing it firmly behind him.

"So much for calming me down." Ianto said out loud to the empty room as he took another swig from his bottle. There was a knock on the door, and Ianto walked over and opened it.

"How are you feeling?" Owen asked.

"Scared shitless." Ianto replied.

"You'll be fine Ianto – you have an amazing voice. They're going to be blown away." He reassured him.

Ianto couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Owen."

"No problem. See you for a drink after?" Owen asked.

Ianto nodded. "Sure."

Owen stepped forward and planted a brief kiss on Ianto's cheek before walking off to take his seat for the show. Ianto took a calming breath as he walked over to the stage door, pushing it open and stepping out.

TW

Owen had been right – the crowd were indeed blown away by Ianto's performance. Jack had watched on from his usual spot at the bar and had just ordered himself a fresh drink when he spotted Ianto slip into the crowd. Having left stage twenty minutes ago the Welshman had changed into a dark red shirt and black trousers and was trying to make his way through the throngs. He was soon intercepted by a small group of girls, and Jack smirked as he watched them giggle and grin at the unreceptive younger man. His smirk suddenly faded as the girls were ushered away by Owen who enveloped Ianto in a hug. Ianto smiled at whatever it was that Owen whispered into his ear and nodded when the two men separated. The Welshman glanced over to the bar and saw Jack and smiled vaguely at him. Jack smiled and nodded back but made no attempt to move from his position. Ianto leant in to Owen and said something in his ear but at the distance they were Jack couldn't lip read. Owen nodded and placed a soft kiss on Ianto's cheek before the Welshman moved away, his hand brushing down the Londoner's arm as he went.

"Can we go somewhere else and talk?" Ianto asked as he moved his mouth close to Jack's ear.

Jack nodded and allowed Ianto to take hold of his hand and lead him carefully through the crowds and out the front of the club. They walked silently hand in hand down to the Plass and over to the oversized steps that were more commonly used as seating. Ianto settled onto the floor and patted the space next to him, wordlessly asking Jack to sit down. The older man obliged and waited for Ianto to begin.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was stressing about the show, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He said.

"It's okay. I have no right to tell you how to live your life." Jack conceded.

"Like I said I literally have one after every show. I step outside for ten minutes to calm down and have a quick cigarette. I would barely class myself as a smoker, but if it upsets you, I'll stop." Ianto said softly.

Jack glanced at him. "What?" He asked.

"I don't want this to become a big deal Jack, and I can totally understand why you don't like it. So I'll quit. I don't want this to come between us." He said with a small smile.

Jack looped one arm around Ianto and pulled the younger man close. "Did I tell you how incredible you were tonight? I was practically bursting with pride. It took me all my willpower to not tell everyone stood around me that you were my…" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Boyfriend?" Ianto suggested.

"Boyfriend." Jack echoed with a nod. "Everyone was clapping and cheering, and there was a contingency of girls that thought you were rather cute too. I didn't like to burst their bubble by telling them you were gay." He said with a gentle laugh.

"Yeah I think Owen took care of that." Ianto replied.

"Yeah I spotted that." Jack said softly.

"You don't like him do you?" Ianto asked with a smirk.

"I don't know him." Jack pointed out.

"We broke up a couple of months ago when I went round to his apartment early to surprise him, and found him in bed with his female secretary. I'm not entirely convinced he's even gay, though he claims it was a mistake and a one off. He wants me back apparently, hence the overly tactile way he is with me. I'm not interested, and I have told him that repeatedly. He knows I'm with you." Ianto explained.

Jack nodded. "I am also a big fan of the shirt – red is definitely your colour. You should have worn if for your set. You'd have caused a stampede." He smiled.

Ianto chuckled. "Doubtful." He said simply.

"Definitely." Jack countered. "Look I've got a few beers in the fridge at home if you fancy moving from this chilly – albeit scenic – spot?"

Ianto nodded as they got to their feet and set off towards the road in the hope of catching a taxi, Jack's arm remaining fixed around Ianto's shoulders, who slipped his own arm around Jack's waist. They were in luck and managed to hail a taxi quickly, and they both bundled into the back as Jack gave the driver his address. As the car sped off towards the tunnel Ianto laced his fingers between Jack's and winked at the older man who smiled back.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating – manic week – but I'm back on track now. Thank you for all your incredible reviews – I am so glad that you are enjoying this. I am now fully up-to-date with uploading what I've written, so its all new from now on!

**Please review x**

"Mm… I meant to tell you earlier." Ianto began as he took a swig from his beer and stood in the relative shelter of Jack's balcony. "My friend Lisa has just got engaged and I was thinking of inviting her and her other half around to mine for dinner and I was wondering if you'd like to come? I know she's keen to meet you, which reminds me that I need to call her and tell her that we're together." He burbled.

Jack sniggered. "Something about dinner and meeting a friend? I'd love to." He replied.

Ianto smiled. "She is my oldest dearest closest friend – like my version of Gwen? And she got engaged and I want to celebrate with her and her future husband. And I really want her to meet you." He said as he nudged Jack affectionately.

"It's still a yes." Jack replied as he nudged Ianto back. "Do you want me to cook? In fact, do you want to invite them here? I'm not sure takeout would be suitable for an engagement party kinda thing."

"Would you mind?" Ianto asked.

"Would I have offered if I did?" Jack asked.

"True." Ianto conceded. "Thanks."

"So how do you know Lisa?" Jack asked swigging from his own bottle.

"We were friends at high school… we may have dated at college… and now we're best mates." Ianto explained.

"Dated?" Jack smirked.

Ianto nodded. "My first and only girlfriend. Turns out she was more interested in my mate Mickey anyway. And I was more interested in her older brother." He admitted with a grin.

"Classy." Jack commented. "So what's her fiancé like?"

"Mickey is her fiancé. We've been mates for years too. He's a great bloke, a bit nice but dim, but he adores her, and she adores him. She's eight weeks pregnant too." Ianto beamed.

"Double celebration. I'll make sure to get plenty soft drinks in too." Jack replied. "At some point you're going to have to undergo the Gwen test." He added as an afterthought.

"Sounds painful." Ianto remarked.

Jack shook his head. "She'll love you." He said as he looped his arm around the Welshman again. "She keeps telling me how gorgeous you are like I don't know. We'll have to take her and Rhys out one night, unless you fancy joining me for lasagne this week?"  
"That time again is it?" Ianto smirked. "Sure I'd like that. If they don't mind."

"Rhys makes bucket loads, and I think he'd like to put a face to the name anyway. That way he can stop asking who you are every five minutes, and Gwen can stop slapping him around the back of the head." Jack said.

Ianto smiled up at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"I'm just glad to be here. With you." He said softly as he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Jack's, who soon gave in to the kiss and deepened it with a low moan.

"I'm glad you're here too." Jack murmured as the kiss end and he planted a delicate kiss to Ianto's forehead before pulling the younger man close to him and resting his chin on the top of his head.

"I should get going." Ianto said quietly as he pulled himself reluctantly from Jack's embrace.

"Sure?" Jack checked.

Ianto shook his head. "No. But if I don't go now, you're going to have to kick me out later." He said with a smile.

Jack nodded. "Okay." He conceded. "Come on – I'll call you a taxi." He offered.

"There's a rank just down the street – I'll be fine." Ianto pointed out as he made his way into the apartment and towards the front door.

"I'll ring Gwen tomorrow and tell her you're coming to dinner on Thursday." Jack said.

"Cool. I'll sort a night out with Lisa and let you know." Ianto replied.

Jack nodded. "And when do I get to see just you again?" He asked gently.

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" Ianto asked.

"I'm sure I can give myself some time off." Jack replied with a smirk.

"I'll pick you up outside your studio at 1 o'clock. Wear boots." Ianto instructed.

"Boots?" Jack asked.

"Boots." Ianto replied with a smirk as he opened Jack's front door. "Sleep tight Jack." He said as he kissed the older man.

"See you tomorrow." Jack replied with a smile as he watched Ianto board the lift and disappear from view. As he closed the door he turned around and leant back on it as the smile turned into a wider and unstoppable grin.

TW

Jack climbed into the passenger seat of the Land Rover that was parked outside the entrance to his studio and leaned across to greet Ianto with a soft kiss.

"Boots as requested." He commented gesturing to his feet.

Ianto smiled. "You're going to need them." He replied as he put the vehicle into gear and set off, making his way swiftly through the city and out towards the countryside to the north of Cardiff.

"So where are you taking me?" Jack asked as he watched the scenery change from houses to fields.

"Brecon Beacons. I used to go walking up there all the time when I was young, and I like to get out of the city once in a while now to clear my head and get some fresh air." Ianto explained as the imposing Welsh hills rose in front of them.

"Never been." Jack commented as he settled into the seat and enjoyed the view.

"Never?" Ianto replied. "How long have you been living in Cardiff? In fact why do you live in Cardiff – you're quite obviously not Welsh." He asked.

"I was actually born in Cardiff, but my father was in the military and we moved around a lot. I left when I was eighteen months old and spent the next twenty years living in Illinois. That's where I met John. I always wanted to come back here – we visited a couple of times a year to see my grandparents – and thankfully John could be a lawyer anywhere, and I can take photos anywhere, so we made the move." Jack explained.

"So you're actually Welsh? Shame you never got the accent." Ianto remarked as they pulled off the motorway and on to the smaller roads that would eventually lead to the Beacons.

"I don't think I'd pull it off quite as well as you do." Jack replied with a smirk as he watched Ianto blush slightly. "Seriously I've been living here for over fifteen years and yours is the sexiest accent I've encountered." He said with a grin.

"Moving on." Ianto replied. "You've lived here fifteen years and never been to Brecon?" He changed the subject.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jack asked.

"Have you been to a rugby match?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head. "Though I always liked the idea of big burly men covered in mud." He replied.

"Are you sure you're Welsh?" Ianto asked as he laughed.

"I'll show you my passport later." Jack replied as he joined in the laughter. "I do celebrate St David's Day if that's any consolation. Complete with daffodils and leeks."

"Well I guess that's something." Ianto remarked as he swung the vehicle into a dusty car park and the two men climbed out.

"Gwen's husband actually works at the stadium. Maybe I could try and get some tickets off him for the next Wales international?" Jack suggested as he shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket and followed Ianto down towards a dirt track.

"What does he do?" Ianto asked.

"Something to do with security?" Jack offered. "I don't really know. You'll understand when you meet them on Thursday – Rhys doesn't often get a word in edgeways."

"Have you asked if I can come?" Ianto checked.

Jack nodded. "I called Gwen this morning. Once she'd finished screaming she said yes." He smiled.

"Should I bring anything? Bottle of wine? Ear plugs?" Ianto asked.

"Just you." Jack replied as they stepped into a clearing. "Wow." He breathed as he took in the sight before him. The rolling Welsh hills were laid out before them, drifting downwards into the small villages, before the motorway split the landscape in two and the city sprawled down towards the sea.

"This is why I like it here." Ianto commented as he settled down on a nearby rock and Jack squeezed on beside him, nestling close.

"It's beautiful." Jack admitted as he nodded his head.

"I used to come here with my parents and my sister. Rhiannon would always run around but I liked to sit and look out at the city. Try and imagine what was going on in other people's lives. Generally hide from mine." Ianto mused with a brief sad smile.

"Do your family live in Cardiff?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "Rhiannon lives with her husband and my niece and nephew. My mum left when I was eleven and my dad died a few years back."

"I'm sorry." Jack said softly.

"You wouldn't be if you'd met him." Ianto murmured.

"Are you close with your sister?" Jack asked.

Ianto shrugged. "Not especially. My friends are more important to me than what remains of my family." He said with a sideways glance at Jack.

The older man smiled gently. "I have a brother – Gray – he still lives in the States. We haven't spoken in years. We were at a fair when we were kids and my Dad told me to look after my baby brother. I tried, but I let go of his hand for a second, and he got lost in the crowd. We found him bawling his eyes out in the 'Lost Child' tent, and I don't think he ever really forgave me for that."

"How old were you?" Ianto asked.

"I was ten, and Gray was six." Jack replied. "He holds a grudge well."

"No kidding." Ianto mused. "Family is all well and good, but like I said my friends are much more important. The people I choose to have in my life, the people I choose to spend my time with, they are who are important to me."

Jack slipped one arm around Ianto's waist and tugged the younger man closer. "I wouldn't have got through the last few years without my friends, and I wouldn't still be standing now."

"Well I guess I better thank Gwen for her hard work, because I'm glad you're here." Ianto said.

Jack smiled. "Me too." He admitted as he pressed his lips tenderly against Ianto's.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Would we like to see Jack and Ianto dancing?**

**Please review x**

"Ready?" Jack asked as he held tight onto Ianto's hand. They were standing outside Gwen's front door, and each was feeling a little nervous about the evening that would follow.

"Not entirely, but what's the worse she can do?" Ianto asked with a brief smile crossing his lips.

Jack chuckled softly as he lifted his free hand and knocked on the door. "Just keep breathing." He suggested before the door open with a flourish.

"You're late." Gwen admonished Jack.

"You say that like it's a new thing." Jack replied. "Any chance we can come in, or do you want to do the Spanish Inquisition on the doorstep?" He asked.

"Oh behave. Come in." Gwen ushered them both inside and took their coats before shoeing them towards the lounge.

"Evening Rhys – is that lasagne I can smell?" Jack greeted Gwen's husband with a beaming grin.

"Certainly is Jack. Rhys – pleased to meet you. I hope you brought ear plugs." The Welshman held out his hand to Ianto who shook it firmly.

"I made the suggestion to Jack but he claimed I'd be fine without." Ianto replied.

Rhys laughed softly. "Beer?"

"Cheers." Ianto nodded and Rhys wandered into the kitchenette to retrieve drinks.

"So Gwen – this is Ianto. Ianto – my oldest and craziest friend, Gwen." Jack introduced them as Gwen entered the lounge.

"Pleased to meet you finally, though I do recognise you from the club of course." Ianto said as he shook her hand.

"You too. And don't believe anything he tells you." She said with a grin.

"Noted." Ianto said taking a beer from Rhys, who also handed glasses of wine to both Gwen and Jack.

"Come on then – grab a seat." Rhys ushered everyone towards the breakfast bar and they each took a seat as he served up the steaming lasagne.

"Looks great thank you." Ianto said as a plate was placed in front of him.

"So Jack tells me you're singing now as well as playing the sax?" Gwen said as they all began to eat.

Ianto nodded. "It's something I always wanted to do, just took time to work up the guts. The boss seemed to like it." He said as he shovelled a forkful of lasagne into his mouth and made suitable yummy noises.

"As did the crowd – especially the girls." Jack smirked.

"Rhys and I will have to come down next time you're singing. We can help Jack heckle." Gwen offered with a grin.

"Saturday night. It was meant to be once a month, but John wants me to do once a week instead." Ianto explained.

"Really? Ianto that's brilliant." Jack beamed proudly before leaning over and placing a brief kiss on Ianto's lips.

"Sounds like you better save us some seats then." Gwen said smiling at the obvious embarrassment in Ianto's face.

"I think Lisa and Mickey are coming too so I'll reserve you guys a booth. Though Jack will have to forgo his preferred spot by the bar." Ianto pointed out.

"I like the view." Jack said with a fond smile that Ianto returned with a brief wink.

"Who are Lisa and Mickey?" Gwen asked.

"Lisa is my version of you, and Mickey is her fiancé. They just got engaged in fact so they're coming to celebrate." Ianto explained before turning his attention to the silent Rhys. "Jack tells me you do something at the stadium? Apparently he doesn't know what, and I'm beginning to figure out why." He grinned.

"I cook, they talk like old women. You get used to the idea after a while." Rhys explained. "I'm head of security. I work the touchline on match days, and organise my team."

"I bet internationals are messy." Ianto said.

Rhys nodded. "Matches against England are usually particularly rough. Especially when we win. You a rugby fan?" He asked.

"I tend to catch the matches on the TV when I can." Ianto said as he nodded.

"Well the boys are due to batter England in a couple of weeks – I'll get you some tickets if you want. Its time Jack here went to a match." Rhys offered.

"I don't know anything about the game." Jack pointed out.

"Men in shorts running around getting muddy – what's to know?" Gwen said.

"I can probably find time in my schedule for that." Jack said with a smirk.

"So what do you do? Jack tells me nothing about you other than the fact that you're crazy and loud." Ianto asked looking at Gwen.

Gwen smacked Jack around the back of the head before answering. "I work for the police." She said, ignoring Jack's complaints.

"Could you maybe try and go five minutes without dropping me in it?" Jack asked playfully as he looked at Ianto.

"Sorry." He smirked as he finished eating. "Fantastic lasagne Rhys, thanks."

"Anytime mate. And please do continue to drop Jack in it." He replied.

"Oh I'm sure you two must have better Jack stories than I do." Ianto challenged.

"Has he taken you dancing yet?" Gwen asked.

Ianto shook his head. "No. Should I be worried?"

"Depends how much you enjoy flamboyancy and the attention of everyone in the room." Gwen replied.

"Noted." Ianto smirked.

"I am beginning to feel a little picked on here." Jack pointed out.

"Dessert?" Rhys offered as he began to gather up the empty dishes. A chorus of "Pleases" sounded and Gwen went to help him serve, leaving Jack and Ianto alone at the breakfast bar.  
"So am I passing?" Ianto murmured, leaning closer to Jack.

"With flying colours." Jack whispered back kissing the younger man softly.

"Not at the table please boys." Gwen admonished playfully as she set bowls down in front of them.

"Sorry." Jack chuckled lightly as Ianto blushed again. "So how's Andy? Still pining?" He asked.

"Be nice." Gwen said with a smirk. "Andy is my partner." She explained looking at Ianto.

"Who has been carrying a torch for Gwen here for a really long time." Jack interjected.

"Irresistible my Gwen is." Rhys said proudly. "Bloody good job Jack's gay or there'd be trouble."

"How do you know I don't fancy you?" Jack deadpanned. The blood drained from Rhys' face and Jack waited a beat before laughing. "Relax Rhys – you're not my type."

"Luckily for me." Ianto said softly as he polished off the dessert.

"So does he pass the test?" Jack asked putting Gwen and Rhys on the spot.

"Well he seems to know how to put you in your place – and that takes something – so yeah." Rhys replied.

"Definitely. He makes you smile, and you haven't done that in a while. So he passes." Gwen said, squeezing Jack's hand affectionately.

"Told you." Jack said glancing at Ianto who just grinned back.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So I presume you all went out on Monday morning and bought John's new album? How many of you have cried yet? Just me? Brilliant. Thanks for that :)**

**Back to the story, and a bit of Jack and Ianto dancing…**

**Please review x**

"So what did you think?" Jack asked as he and Ianto settled on the sofa in Jack's apartment, each with a drink in their hands - Jack holding a glass of wine and Ianto a bottle of beer.

"I like them. I can understand why you and Gwen get along, but I do feel sorry for Rhys. How he's survived for this long with the pair of you I do not know." Ianto replied with a chuckle.

"We're not that bad." Jack exclaimed, but grinning in admittance of the fact that they were.

"Uh huh." Ianto replied with a smirk.

Jack downed the last of his wine and placed the glass on the coffee table before him. Rising from his seat he wandered over to the stereo and pressed play and soft music began to filter out. "So – do you dance?" He asked glancing back at Ianto.

Ianto shook his head. "No." He said swiftly. "And certainly not flamboyantly." He joked.

"I like to think of it as… innovative." Jack said removing the beer bottle from Ianto's hand and setting it down on the table, before taking hold of the now empty hand and tugging him to his feet. "Bordering on the avant-garde." He added.  
"Seriously Jack – I don't dance. Period." Ianto's voice sounded almost panicked as Jack placed one hand on his waist and clasped one of Ianto's with his free hand.

"Sure you do." Jack said with a soft smile. He then began to move slowly in time to the music, just small light side to side steps, taking a rather reluctant Ianto along for the ride. The younger man moved stiffly and in total contrast to the light-footed nature of his dance partner. "Maybe something slower?" Jack suggested. Ianto nodded cautiously and Jack released him from the hold and moved towards the stereo where he skipped a few tracks till an altogether lower paced song came on. Crossing back to where Ianto was stood looking painfully self-conscious Jack rested both his hands on the younger man's waist and pulled him close. He smiled gently as he felt Ianto's arms rest on his shoulders and heard the younger man take a deep shuddering breath. "Better?" Jack asked as they swayed gently to the music.

"Much." Ianto's tone was low as he held Jack close. The two men moved in time to the music and to one another, their closeness adding to the fluidity of their dance. As they danced Jack's hands slipped further around Ianto and rested on his lower back, in turn pulling him flush against his own body. Ianto rested his head against the side of Jack's, their cheeks brushing one another's as his eyes slid closed and he inhaled the intoxicating scent of his partner. The song ended all too soon and as Ianto moved his head back he gazed up at Jack and smiled gently. Jack smiled back and dipped his head down before capturing Ianto's lips in his own. As the kiss deepened each pulled their arms tighter around the other, holding them as close as they could. When they parted, the need for air getting too much, they rested their foreheads together as smirked.

"I could begin to enjoy dancing." Ianto said breathlessly.

Jack smiled. "There is a lot to be said for it." He admitted before planting a soft brief kiss on Ianto's lips. Ianto glanced over Jack's shoulder to the clock on the wall.

"I should get going." He said softly.

"You could… you don't have to." Jack stammered a little.

Ianto looked up into his eyes again. "I'm in no hurry Jack. We can go slow." He said gently.

Jack nodded. "You can still stay though. Nothing else… just… just stay?" He asked hopefully.

Ianto smiled. "Okay. I'll stay. On one condition?" He said.

"What?" Jack asked curiously.

"I make the coffee in the morning." Ianto replied with a grin.

Jack laughed. "Deal." He said slipping out of Ianto's hold and walking back across to the stereo and turning it off. "Come on." He said as he took hold of Ianto's hand and led him slowly and a little nervously along the hall to the bedroom. Once inside Jack turned to face Ianto.

"Are you sure?" Ianto checked gently.

Jack nodded. "I want you to stay. More than anything." He assured the younger man with a small smile.

"Okay." Ianto replied.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. Feel free to… you know." Jack mumbled nervously as he disappeared into the ensuite leaving Ianto alone in the room. The young Welshman took a steadying breath before unbuckling the belt on his jeans and pulling them off, laying them on a nearby chair. Toeing off his socks he set them down on top of his jeans, and unbuttoned his shirt before adding it to the pile. He then turned to look at the large bed before him and debated getting in, or waiting for Jack. As he subconsciously scratched at his head the door opened and Jack stepped back into the room.

"Do you want a tshirt or…" His voice trailed off as he looked at Ianto.

"What?" Ianto asked.

Jack grinned. "Nothing. You. Sorry. Tshirt?"

Ianto couldn't help but blush as he felt the older man's eyes trail his body. "I'm good thanks." He replied.

Jack walked carefully over till he was standing close to Ianto. "You have no idea do you?" He murmured.

"Idea of what?" Ianto asked softly.

"Of how gorgeous you are." Jack whispered.

"Well when I'm standing half naked in a room with someone like you it's a little hard to consider myself as gorgeous, but I'll see what I can do." Ianto burbled a reply.

"Someone like me?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "I think its called Movie Star Good Looks."

Jack chuckled softly. "Whatever you say. For what its worth, I think you stunning." He said as he placed a gentle but brief kiss to Ianto's lips before stepping away and beginning to undress. Ianto felt his eyes widen in his head as Jack tugged off his polo shirt and tossed it in the laundry basket to reveal a well-toned physique underneath.

"Okay maybe that tshirt would come in handy right about now." Ianto said softly with a nervous laugh.

Jack turned to look back at him and smiled before walking over to the bed and pulling the covers back. "Side preference?" He asked. Ianto shook his head and moved to the other side of the bed before the two men slipped inside, pulling the covers back over themselves. They both led flat on their backs staring at the ceiling before Jack decided to make the first move. Glancing at Ianto as he rolled onto his side he smiled at the nervous man.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Jack said simply.  
Ianto nodded mutely.

"We stop acting like we're about to get caught by our parents, and you come over here and at the very least let me hold you?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Ianto laughed as he looked over at Jack. "I can do that." He admitted as he shuffled sideways and allowed Jack's strong arms to wrap themselves around him and hold him close. "I guess this whole me-not-wanting-to-rush-you thing had been distracting me from the fact that I'm a little nervous too." He confessed as he nestled his face in Jack's chest.

Jack bobbed his head down and planted a soft kiss on the top of Ianto's head. "I'm in no hurry to go any faster than either of us are comfortable with. Believe me, I am more than happy to do this for the rest of the night." He said softly.

"Thank you." Ianto said with a smile.

"Goodnight Ianto." Jack said quietly.

"Night Jack." Ianto whispered before sleep consumed them both.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter – hugely flattered as always. I hope you enjoy this one too. I did give this story a 'T' rating yeah? Good. **

**Please review x**

Ianto attempted to move slightly as he woke, but found that Jack's arms were still fixed around him and that the older man had his cheek resting lightly on the top of his back. He couldn't help but smile as he covered Jack's clinging arms with his own and brushed his fingers across the back of Jack's hand softly.

"You awake?" Jack murmured.

"Yeah. What time is it?" Ianto asked gently.

"Just before seven. Sleep okay?" Jack asked as Ianto rolled over carefully so that he was facing the other man, but was still locked in his hold.

Ianto nodded. "You?"

"Definitely." Jack smiled before kissing Ianto gently. "Morning."

"Good morning." Ianto smiled back.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Jack asked.

"Other than playing at the club tonight, no. Do you need to get to work?" Ianto checked.

"I decided to give myself the day off. I was hoping to spend it here, with you." Jack answered with a hint of shyness.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Ianto replied snuggling himself deeper into Jack's hold, pressing his head against the older man's chest.

"Thank you for staying last night." Jack whispered softly. "I had a really good time yesterday evening and I didn't want it to end. I didn't want you to leave me."

"I have no plans to leave you Jack. And I had a great time too." Ianto replied sleepily.

"Are you still tired?" Jack asked.

"Depends what you have in mind." Ianto replied with his voice tinged with the smirk that was playing on his lips.

Jack shuffled his body down in the bed so that he was face to face with Ianto. "I was thinking breakfast." He said. He tried to keep his tone serious but ending up chuckling.

"Breakfast? Fine. I guess I did offer to make coffee." Ianto commented with a smile.

Jack closed the gap between them and pressed his lips firmly against Ianto's, bringing his hand up to the back of the younger man's head as the kiss deepened. Ianto slid his arms around Jack and pulled the older man closer, tugging him towards him as he rolled onto his back and brought Jack on top of him as they kept the kiss going. Their tongues duelled in each others mouths as Ianto held Jack's body close on top of his own, one hand pushed deep in the other man's hair, the other pressed firmly on his lower back. Jack ended the kiss abruptly.

"What?" Ianto asked breathlessly, seeking out the older man's eyes.

"I'm going to go make breakfast." Jack said quickly before slipping out of bed and pulling on a nearby dressing gown before rushing out of the room. Ianto sighed and closed his eyes, letting out a long breath as he realised what had probably caused Jack's hasty retreat. Slipping out of bed himself he padded into the ensuite and filled the basin with cold water before plunging his head inside, the sudden impact of the cold doing its job and alleviating his raging erection. When his need to breath overpowered him Ianto pulled his head back out of the basin and rubbed his hands over his face before looking at himself in the mirror, locking eyes with his reflection.

"Smooth Ianto. Real smooth." He berated himself quietly.

A gentle knocking on the bathroom door snapped Ianto back to reality.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice was low and nervous.

"Coming." Ianto replied as he pulled the plug from the basin and walked cautiously over to the door and pulling it open. Jack was stood on the other side looking decidedly sheepish.

"I'm sorry." Jack said softly. "I just… I think that just made it all real… made what we were doing real… made what I wanted to do real… and it hit me all at once."

Ianto pulled him into a reassuring hug. "Don't apologise." He murmured. "I guess I let things get a little out of hand." He admitted.

Jack sniggered softly into Ianto's neck where his reddened face was currently nestled. "Just a little." He said. "Not that I'm complaining. I just…"

"One step at a time Jack." Ianto soothed as he rubbed his hands up and down Jack's bare back.

"I just haven't slept with anyone but John for so long… I haven't been with anyone else since he died. I do want you Ianto… so badly… I just…" Jack looked up into Ianto's blue eyes and smiled. "I think I need to calm down and stop freaking out."

Ianto smiled. "Why don't you jump in the shower whilst I go get the coffee on? We'll have some breakfast and figure out what we're going to do today okay?" He suggested.

Jack nodded. "See if you can't get John's machine working. It's a waste for it to just sit there unused." He offered.

"Sure?" Ianto checked.

"Totally. Otherwise it's just a really big expensive ornament. And I can't imagine you want to drink the instant I usually endure, do you?" Jack smirked.

Ianto visibly shuddered at the suggestion.

"Thought not. I'll be ten minutes tops. In the chest of drawers at the end of the bed you should be able to find a tshirt to put on." Jack said before planting a soft kiss on Ianto's lips and walking past him and into the bathroom. Ianto walked into the bedroom and over to the drawers, pulling open the top drawer to reveal a stack of neatly folded tshirts. Pulling out the top one, which he recognised as being the one Jack wore to the Beacons, he tugged it on over his head. Upon hearing the shower start in the bathroom Ianto walked down the hall to the kitchen and over to the coffee machine. As he flicked the plug on behind the machine it whirred into life. Pulling two mugs down from the cupboard he set them on the bench. Jack's doorbell sounded and Ianto hesitated for a moment before padding out into the hall. As he pulled the door open he smirked at the open-mouthed Gwen stood on the other side, armed with two takeaway coffees and a paper bag.

"Right… too early for a gossip then?" She said with a grin.

"Should I get him to call you later?" Ianto suggested.

Gwen nodded. "Thanks. Lovely to see you again. Nice tshirt." She sniggered before scurrying away and into the nearby lift. Ianto laughed softly as he closed the door.

"Did I hear the door?" Jack called from the bedroom.

"Yeah." Ianto called back. "Can you call Gwen later? Something about a need to gossip. Presumably about me. Which she now has more ammunition for." He added as Jack wandered out the bedroom wearing jeans and a tshirt that clung to his still damp body.

"Did she have coffee?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "And pastries I think." He said with a smirk.

"Proper gossip planned. Rhys must still be asleep." Jack said as he wandered into the kitchen with Ianto close behind.

"Sensible man." Ianto said softly as he went back to the coffee machine that was signalling it was ready. As he poured two mugs out Jack grinned.

"You make it look so easy." He said as Ianto handed him a mug.

"Turn on power at wall. Wait for machine to warm up. Pour." Ianto explained in deadpan tone.

"I can probably remember that." Jack smirked.

"I'm sure you will." Ianto remarked. "So… I made the coffee – what's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Bacon sandwich?" Jack suggested.

"Perfect." Ianto grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: For those of you that haven't heard of it the place Jack and Ianto visit is real, and I went there myself last April. It is truly magical. I suggest you all Google it and check out the photos. The bench is real as well.**

**I had a plot suggestion from a good friend of mine for this story, and that will be coming up as soon as possible.**

**Please review x**

"So where is it you're taking me?" Ianto asked as Jack drove along the motorway towards the Severn Crossing, but pulled off earlier and started heading up a road which ran along the Wales England border. They'd nipped back to Ianto's house on the way so he could change into something other than Jack's clothes, and were now on their way to a mystery location. All Ianto knew was that boots would be required again, but this time it wasn't for the Beacons.

"I stumbled upon this place totally by accident a few years ago. You've never seen anything like it." Jack said a little cryptically as they drove onto altogether narrower roads and drifted across the border into England.

"Fine. Be all mysterious." Ianto smirked as he looked out the window at the rolling countryside.

Jack smiled across at him briefly before returning his gaze to the road. "Its called Puzzlewood. It's this huge woodland area that's like stepping back in time. During school holidays its chaos, absolutely crawling with kids, but now it should be pretty quiet." He explained as they swung into the field that made up the car park and they stepped out. Jack led the way to the booth where he paid for their entry and led Ianto past the enclosures that contained sheep and goats before they stepped through a gap in the fence and into the woodland.

"Okay wow." Ianto said as they walked along a short pathway.

"Cool huh?" Jack smiled.

"Very. It's very… Tolkien-esque." Ianto commented.

"He apparently spent some time here and they reckon it was his inspiration for Middle Earth." Jack explained.

"Well aren't you full of information." Ianto grinned.

"Come on." Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and led him further along the pathway and up into the woodland.

"Is there any kind of map?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head. "No map, no route, no plan at all."

"How do you find your way out then?" Ianto asked as he stopped and looked around already lost in the undergrowth.

"Well I've always found my way out." Jack remarked. "Come on – there's something really incredible somewhere around here." He said tugging at Ianto's hand again and leading him up inclines and along pathways till he found what he was looking for. "Voila." In front of them was a bench made out of previously fallen trees and branches from the wood.

"That's impressive." Ianto said as he moved towards the bench and studied it.

Jack sat down and tapped the seat beside him. "Take a load off." Ianto settled onto the bench and allowed Jack to drape one arm across his shoulders, pulling him closer to him.

"Look I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have… you know, and I didn't mean to… you know." Ianto mumbled embarrassed.

Jack planted a soft kiss on the side of Ianto's head before replying. "I thoroughly enjoyed the first… you know… and I was pretty flattered by the second… you know… and you don't need to apologise. I didn't think I was ready for that… and then I thought I was… and then I didn't… I just need time to sort my messed up head out."

"You're not messed up Jack. You're still grieving and that is understandable. I'm glad I get to be here with you, and for now that's more than enough." Ianto replied.

"I have a business trip at the end of next week. Not as glamorous as it sounds believe me. I'm off to London on Friday for two nights, and I was thinking… would you like to come with me?" Jack asked gently.

"What sort of business trip?" Ianto asked, momentarily ignoring the implication of Jack's offer.

"I have a meeting on Saturday morning first thing where somebody wants to look at my portfolio. They're looking for someone to do headshots for an album cover for some band I've never heard of. It'll be a two-hour meeting tops. They're putting me up in the hotel on the Friday night because the meeting is at 9am, and I've booked the room for the Saturday night as well so I can do a little shopping and maybe some sightseeing. And I was wondering if you'd like to come too?" He asked again.

Ianto thought for a moment and nodded softly. "I'd like that. I'll clear it with John tonight, but it shouldn't be a problem. Do you go to London often?" He asked.

"Sometimes for meetings, but I haven't been for years. If I get the job I'll have to go back there to do the shoot. Have you been before?" Jack explained.

"Once. I ran away from home when I was 15 and hitched a ride to London. I spent a couple of days there before I came home with my tail between my legs." Ianto replied.

"Why did you run away?" Jack asked carefully.

"My Dad. He… well he was pretty crap at being a Dad. Not that good at being a human being to be honest. He could never cope after my Mum left, and whilst he clung to Rhiannon he thought I was a bit of a burden really. I was never good enough, and nothing I ever did was good enough. He pushed me… all the time… to do better and to strive for more. He expected so much from me, and not just in a proud 'my child can do anything' kind of way. He wanted the impossible from me, so much more than I could ever give him. So I ran away. I don't know what I was thinking. I was never going to survive out there at 15. As he took great pleasure in telling me when I got back." Ianto said sadly. Jack tightened his hold on Ianto as the younger man spoke. "But I didn't get much sightseeing done so that would be great. Thanks." He said with a forced smile.

"No problem." Jack replied. "I was thinking maybe a couple of nights away from Cardiff and its memories might help things between us. Because I do want you Ianto. Sometimes so much that I can't bear it."

Ianto smiled softly. "Well I think we both know that I want you too." He smirked. "So where are we staying?"

"The Hilton at Tower Bridge. My meeting is pretty informal and in the hotel bar. But other than that you get me all to yourself for two days." Jack explained.

"Sounds perfect." Ianto commented as he nestled himself into Jack's hold. "God this place is magical." He said as he gazed around at the endless trees and rocks, interspersed with rough pathways and wooden steps.

"Well we'll have to come back here someday. How do you fancy a pub lunch before we go back to Cardiff?" Jack suggested.

"Sounds good. But for now, I just want to sit right here, with you, like this." Ianto said as he interlaced the fingers of the right hand with Jack's left and squeezed it gently.

"That I can do." Jack replied softly, before the two men settled into a contented silence, safe in one another's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I am officially obsessed with this story. **

**Did you all get your tickets to see John in October? Sadly I am busy every time he's in my area – boo! – but I did get tickets for my Mum who I will persuade to buy me a tshirt at least :)**

**Please review x**

Ianto stepped onto the small stage at the club and looked out into the audience as they applauded his arrival. To his right he could see the row of booths, the centre one of which was filled with his friends. He hadn't had time to do introductions before he'd gone on, but from the looks of it the five people currently occupying the booth were coping just fine on their own. His eyes met Jack's and he winked as he brought the microphone to his lips.

"Good evening." He said simply, causing a second cheer and round of applause, largely from the booth. Ianto smiled as he continued. "Thank you for the great welcome. Just a couple of songs tonight I'm afraid. Now I'm sure you all know that I'm a huge fan of the classic big band music." He said as he wandered up and down the confines of the stage. "Well this song is one of my favourites, and has recently taken on a whole new meaning for me. So, without further rambling from me, I would like to dedicate this song to Jack." He brought the microphone down from his lips as he turned to signal that the music could be played. As the opening strains began he brought the microphone to his lips once more. "Oh and if you all want to point and stare – he's over there." He said pointing at the centre booth where a wide-eyed but grinning Jack was waving nervously as a spotlight hit him briefly.

"That certain night, The night we met, There was magic abroad in the air. There were angels dining at the Ritz, and a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square." Ianto's soft lilting Welsh accent flowed over the lyrics, and as he continued the song Jack's breath hitched in his throat.

"You didn't mention that he had a stunning voice." Gwen whispered into his ear.

"I don't think he needs me to mention it for him." Jack stuttered, as his eyes remained transfixed on the man on stage that had captured the attention of every person in the club. As the song ended the crowd erupted with applause and Jack found himself leaping to his feet and clapping wildly. Ianto glanced over and grinned before blowing the older man a kiss. As the crowd died down and the younger man started up his second song Jack settled back into his seat with a proud and contented grin on his face.

"Well… that was… incredible actually. Even I didn't know his voice was that good." Lisa admitted.

Jack shook his head. "Me either." He said.

"Something tells me not to come round to yours tomorrow morning for a natter." Gwen smirked.

"You can if you want, but I won't be there. We're staying at his house tonight thanks." Jack replied with a soft smile. "And, not that it's actually relevant, but nothings happened yet."

Gwen looked up at him wide-eyed but didn't speak.

"I think what you two have is brilliant. He never stops talking about you." Lisa said with a smile.

Jack grinned. "I have no doubts how he feels about me. And he doesn't doubt my feelings for him either. We're just taking things slowly." He said as Ianto exited the stage to another wave of rapturous applause. "Now, whilst our star goes and does whatever it is he does for twenty minutes after each set, can I get anyone a fresh drink?" He asked looking around the table. Replies and orders sprang up from around the booth and Jack nodded before getting to his feet and making his way across to the bar. Placing his order with the barman he stood waiting for the drinks to be made when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Turning he came face to face with Owen.

"Hey." Jack said with a friendly smile.

"Hell of performance wasn't it?" Owen remarked.

Jack nodded. "It certainly was." He smiled.

"You must be very proud." Owen said.

"I am." Jack said.

"Mind if I join you?" Owen asked.

Jack shook his head. "Not at all. Can I get you a drink?"

"Beer thanks." Owen said before making his way over to the booth. "Evening all. I'm Owen – Ianto's ex. Good to see you again Lisa." He said as he sat down.

"Hi Owen." Lisa said with a small confused smile.

Jack appeared a few moments later with a tray balanced with drinks on. As he set it down on the table he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Hey you." Ianto whispered softly into his ear.

Jack turned in his hold and pulled the young Welshman into his arms. "Hey yourself." He said softly as he embraced the other man before kissing him softly on the lips. "You were incredible." He said with a gentle smile.

"I try." Ianto smirked with his gaze still fixed on Jack's eyes.

"AHEM!" The boot called loudly to attract their attention and the two men faced them with smirks on their faces.

"Sorry guys. Hey… Owen?" Ianto said suddenly, his tone confused.

"I thought I'd come join the party." Owen said with a smirk.

"Can I get you a drink? I just got a round in but I didn't know how long you'd be." Jack offered.

Ianto nodded, his eyes still set on Owen. "I'll come with you." He said before practically dragging Jack to the bar. "What is he doing sitting with you?" He asked.

"He came up to me at the bar and asked if he could. I couldn't see the harm in it." Jack replied.

"Jack he's drunk, and he just propositioned me backstage. When he's sober and civil he's a lovely guy, but right now he is not that man. He's trouble, and I want a nice evening with my boyfriend and my friends, not a fight with him." Ianto explained.

"Do you want to leave?" Jack asked, in a tone calmer than Ianto had expected.

"Do you mind? I mean I do want to spend some time with Lisa, but to be honest I'd rather go back to mine with you and chill out." Ianto replied.

Jack dropped a kiss onto Ianto's forehead. "Let's go make our excuses, and we'll get out of here." He said before leading Ianto by the hand back towards the booth. "Our star is tired, so I'm afraid we're going to have to call it a night." He began. "Lisa it was a pleasure to meet you, and I look forward to you and Mickey coming over for dinner in a couple of weeks." He said with a smile. "Gwen, don't turn up at Ianto's at 7am for a chat, even if you do have pastries. I'll call you tomorrow." He winked. "Owen – have a good evening yeah?" He said simply before looping a protective arm around Ianto's shoulders.

Lisa smiled fondly at Ianto. "You were brilliant tonight. I'll give you a call during the week okay?" She said.

Ianto nodded. "Take care of yourself." He winked. "Night Gwen, Rhys. See you around Owen." He said as he slid his arm around Jack's waist before the two men turned around and made their way out of the club. Once out on the street Ianto felt the arm around his shoulder tighten its grip.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "I am now. Owen's always been a sore loser, and he knows he's lost me for good."

"The song… Ianto it was… breathtaking." Jack said softly as he stopped walking and pulled Ianto close.

"I meant it Jack. All of it." Ianto began before taking a calming breath. "I don't want to push Jack… and I don't want to freak you out… or scare you off… or do anything to jeopardise what we have… or what we could have…" His voice trailed off.

"I feel it too Ianto." Jack said simply.

Ianto smiled. "I know its only been a few weeks, and I know you're not in a place right now to say it back…" He was silenced by Jack's finger being placed over his lips.

"I feel it too Ianto." Jack repeated firmly. "Come on. Let's go home." He said, taking hold of Ianto's hand, lacing his fingers with the Welshman's, and leading him up the street in the direction of the younger man's home.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter – I'm glad this is still a story that you are all keenly enjoying. Yes I'm afraid Owen is out to chaos problems, but do not fear – he won't win.**

**Please keep reviewing x**

Jack was standing in Ianto's bedroom, his fingers brushing delicately across the spines on the books on his shelves as he read each title. Jack had jumped in the shower once they'd got in from the club and was now dressed in just his boxers, his hair still a little damp. He pulled a book down from the shelf at random and began thumbing through it as he heard the bedroom door creak open and Ianto walked inside, a towel fixed around his waist having just enjoyed his own shower. Jack kept his attention on the book as Ianto walked past him and he heard the thud of the towel as it fell to the floor. The creak of the drawers sounded followed by the snap of the elastic waistband of Ianto's fresh boxers as he pulled them on. Moment's later Jack smiled as two warm arms slipped around his waist, and Ianto's chin rested on his shoulder.

"Good book?" He asked.

Jack replaced the book on the shelf. "Never read it." He said as he turned around in Ianto's hold, resting his own arms around the younger man's shoulders.

"So did you have fun this evening? The five of you seemed to be getting on pretty well." Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "Lisa is great, and her and Mickey seem good together. We all had a blast. And you certainly impressed Gwen with your performance."

"I wasn't really out to impress Gwen." Ianto said softly. "I was kind of hoping to impress you more."

"Which you did." Jack pointed out with a gentle smile.

Ianto smiled back as he closed the gap between the two men and pressed his lips against Jack's, his grip on the older man's waist tightening as the kiss deepened and he brushed their tongues together. Jack pulled Ianto closer to him, bringing one hand up to the back of the younger man's head and pushing his fingers through his short brown hair. A deep moan sounded from the depths of Jack's throat as the kiss ended suddenly, the sound of Ianto's doorbell ringing loudly through the house.

"I swear if that's Gwen I'm going to kill her – deal?" Ianto muttered as he rested his forehead on Jack's and smirked.

"Deal." Jack replied as he reluctantly let the half-naked Ianto out of his grasp.

Ianto jogged down the stairs, hitting the light switch that illuminated the lounge as he went over to the front door. Unlocking it first he pulled it open and sighed at the person stood outside in the rain.

"God help me Owen." He sighed angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk." Owen slurred.

"It's gone midnight Owen. Now is not the time to talk, and to be honest, I don't think we have all that much to say to one another." Ianto said calmly.

"I love you." Owen offered.

"I doubt it." Ianto replied with a swift eye roll. "Look Owen its late, you're drunk, I'm tired. Why don't you go home and sleep it off?"

"But I do. I love you, and I think we should try again." Owen said sincerely.

"I'm with Jack." Ianto said.

"Pretty boy doesn't love you Ianto. Not like I love you. Please. I miss you." Owen replied.

"You know nothing about Jack and me." Ianto pointed out.  
"I know things aren't exactly flourishing in the bedroom." Owen said.

"I'm closing the door now Owen." Ianto pushed the door but Owen stuck his foot in the way. "Owen."

"You miss me Ianto. I know you do." Owen said.

"I used to miss you Owen, I honestly did. But I can't be with someone I don't trust. Now please, go home." Ianto pushed the door harder but Owen's shoe prevented it from moving. The Londoner stepped inside and pressed his lips against Ianto, pushing the Welshman against the wall. Seconds later he was pulled off and pushed roughly outside.

"Do you mind?" Owen spat, snarling at Jack.

"Honestly? Yeah I do mind some drunken idiot barging in here and kissing my boyfriend. Why don't you do what he asks and go home and sober up?" Jack asked.

"I can handle this Jack." Ianto pointed out.

"Hence the fact he has you pinned to a wall?" Jack replied. "Go home or I'll call the police okay?" He snapped before slamming the door shut. "Are you okay?" He asked turning to Ianto.

Ianto nodded. "He's just drunk."

"That's not an excuse." Jack replied.

"I know." Ianto admitted. "Come on – let's go back to bed." He said, flicking the light off as he made his way back up the stairs with Jack close behind. Wandering into his bedroom Ianto pulled the covers back and flopped into bed, one arm bent behind his head. Jack climbed in beside him and brought the covers back over them before rolling onto his side to face Ianto.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked again softly.

"How much did you hear?" Ianto asked, his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

"Not much. I heard you tell him you didn't trust him and to go home, nothing else. Why?" Jack asked. "What did he say to you?"

"Why does Owen know that we haven't slept together yet?" Ianto asked, rolling his head to one side and looking angrily at Jack. "I mean I'd like to hope you haven't been talking to my ex directly about our sex life, but to be honest I'd like to hope you haven't been talking to anyone."

Jack's gaze faltered away from Ianto's eyes.

"Gwen then." Ianto said looking back at the ceiling.

"It was just an off the cuff comment. I don't know why I said it. I'm sorry." Jack replied.

"We've both been saying since day one that the sex isn't important and that we're in no rush. I want you Jack, but I am not going to make you do anything you don't want to do, or anything you're not ready for, because with all due respect our lack of sex life is down to you." Ianto snapped.

"I know that." Jack replied, his tone turning angry. "I don't know why she told Owen, and I will deal with her tomorrow. I'm sorry okay? Sorry for being so bloody messed up, but I do want you, and I want to show you how much I care about you. If he hadn't come mouthing off at the door…" His voice trailed off.

Ianto sighed as he rolled to face Jack and brushed his hand through the older mans hair. "I know." He nodded. "I know you want me Jack. I just don't think our private life is something that should be discussed with our friends in a bar, particularly if the details are going to end up being heard by the wrong people." He brought his hand down to cup Jack's cheek and grazed his thumb back and forth over his face before dipping his head forward and planting a delicate kiss on the other man's lips. "Owen and I weren't together for very long, but I really cared about him, I might even have loved him, and it really hurt me when we broke up. I don't want to go through that again. I don't want to lose you Jack." He explained softly.

"You won't lose me Ianto." Jack said covering Ianto's hand that was still set on his cheek with his own. "I'm not going anywhere."

Ianto pulled Jack close, burying his head in the older man's neck as they each wrapped their arms tightly around one another, clinging on with all they had.

"I love you." Ianto whispered softly, his voice so low and muffled by Jack's neck that part of him hoped that the older man hadn't heard him.

"I love you too." Jack murmured back.

Ianto grinned into Jack's neck before leaning back and looking at the older man. "Really?" He checked gently.

Jack nodded. "I'm as surprised as you are, but yeah I do." He admitted with a nervous smile.

Ianto settled on to his back and pulled Jack close so that his head was resting on Ianto's shoulder and one arm was stretched across his body. "Let's get some sleep. And if you're lucky, I might take you to Java for pastries in the morning."

Jack laughed softly. "Deal." He agreed. "Night Ianto."

"Goodnight Jack." Ianto replied planting a final kiss on the top of Jack's head.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Please remember that this story is rated "T" before you read this chapter, so I believe I can get away with what I have written without the need for an "After Dark" series running alongside this. I hope you all enjoy it. Jack will be talking to Gwen tomorrow… any thoughts?**

**Please review x**

It was still dark when Ianto tilted his head to one side and glanced at the clock beside his bed. The red numbers glowed out at him displaying that it was just gone 1.30am, and therefore making it a little over an hour that he'd been lying there awake. Jack remained curled into his side, his head settled comfortably on Ianto's shoulder, his arm strewn across his body with his hand grazing his side.

"Can't sleep?" Jack's voice was uncannily lively for someone that Ianto thought was asleep.

"You either?" Ianto returned.

Jack lifted his head and rolled onto his front, his face and features half-visible in the darkness. He smiled widely down at the younger man. "Why are you awake?" He asked.

Ianto shrugged.

Jack nodded. "I see. And are you often a victim of," Jack shrugged, "Or is this a rare event?"

Ianto smirked. "Why are you awake?" He asked.

"Because… because I don't want to be asleep." Jack explained. "Because I'd rather do this."

"You'd rather lie there looking at me than sleep?" Ianto asked, his right eyebrow arching.

"Looking is one part of what I had in mind." Jack admitted.

Ianto's left eyebrow joined its partner. "And what is the other part?" He asked.

"Oh there are several other parts. The first is kissing you." Jack said bobbing his head down and pressing his lips to Ianto's. It wasn't a soft and gentle kiss, instead it was a kiss that immediately turned passionate as he slid his tongue between Ianto's lips and skilfully plundered his mouth, bringing his hand up to cradle the younger man's face. A soft moan emitted from Ianto's mouth as Jack eased one leg over him and settled his body on top of the young Welshman's, bringing his free hand up to the other side of his face and holding him firmly in place.

"Okay I like the first part." Ianto spoke breathlessly as Jack's lips left his and set a route down his jaw and onto his neck. Ianto found himself tipping his head sideways to grant the older man greater access to the sensitive skin of his neck where kisses and nips were being scattered.

"I thought you might." Jack murmured into his neck as he nuzzled away at the flesh there.

Ianto could already feel himself getting excited, the hardness in his boxers building as Jack turned his attention to the other side of his throat.

"Jack…" Ianto groaned as he brought his hands up to the other man's face and pulled him reluctantly away from his mission, holding Jack's head above his own.

"What?" Jack asked with a hint of confusion.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ianto asked.

Jack rolled his hips languidly into Ianto's by way of response, causing Ianto to gasp as he felt a hardness from Jack brush against his own. "Does that answer your question, or do you need me to repeat myself?" Jack's voice was low and husky. Ianto pulled him close and pressed their lips together again, wrapping his arms tightly around Jack as he rolled them over so that he was on top. As the kiss continued Jack slid his hand slowly down Ianto's bare back and trailed his fingers along the top of his boxers, slipping them just beneath the waistband and brushing the top of his buttocks. Ianto set his legs on either side of Jack's waist as he sat up, pulling the other man with him, never breaking lips contact. This gave Jack all the invitation he needed to place both hands firmly on Ianto's bottom, just the thin sheet of material separating him from skin as he tugged him close whilst the younger man sunk his mouth into his shoulder, his teeth grazing the skin there. They rocked against one another, Jack holding Ianto in place as Ianto pushed his hands through the older mans hair, each gasping and breathless as the friction increased and the tension built. Ianto pushed Jack carefully back down onto the bed and led on top of him, his face hovering inches away from the other mans.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice ragged.

Jack nodded and smiled up at him. "I love you, and I trust you." He said, his own voice breathless.

"I love you too." Ianto smiled before shuffling slowly down the length of Jack's legs. When he reached his waist he took hold of the hem of his shorts and pulled them slowly downwards, locking eyes with Jack the entire time in case he changed his mind. As he moved backward off the bed Ianto brought the shorts down with him and deposited them on the floor at the foot of the bed. He stood there for a few moments looking down at the now naked body of Jack led before him and smiled before kneeling back on the end of the bed and crawling slowly back over him. He planted soft kisses down Jack's neck and onto his muscular chest, spending a little time teasing each nipple, revelling in the feeling of the older man keen beneath him before taking his lips lower and nuzzling at the soft skin of his stomach. He chanced a final glance up at Jack who smiled and nodded to show he was okay before lowering his mouth again, and engulfing Jack's prominent straining erection. The older man gasped, his hips bucking immediately at the contact, pushing himself deeper into Ianto's mouth. The young Welshman placed steadying hands on Jack's waist as his tongue danced up and down his length and he sucked gently at its tip. A combination of Ianto's skilful tongue and the tension that had been building between the pair meant that Jack came to completion sooner rather than later.

"Ianto…" He moaned, his eyes flickering shut as he bucked once more and came, Ianto swallowing all that he offered. The younger Welshman wiped his mouth on the covers that had amassed at the end of the bed before crawling back up Jack's sweat soaked body and settling his head on the older man's chest. Two strong arms wrapped immediately around him and a kiss was planted on the top of his head.

"You comfy down there?" Jack asked after a few moments, once his breathing had returned to normal.

Ianto nodded. "Very thanks. You?" He asked.

Jack grinned. "Perfectly. Though I was considering moving." He commented.

Ianto lifted his head from Jack's chest and looked up at the older man. "And where were you thinking of going?" He asked.

Jack's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "Not far." He replied as he rolled the two of them over so that he was half led on Ianto, the younger man cradled in one arm. Jack took his free hand and played it delicately up and down Ianto's bare chest, feeling his muscles flinch at the contact. As his hand moved down over the soft material of Ianto's boxers he felt the hardness beneath his touch and smiled as the other man moaned and bucked involuntarily, pressing himself against Jack's hand.

"Something I can help you with?" Jack asked as he gazed down into Ianto's eyes. The other man smiled up at Jack, who bobbed his head down and pressed his lips against Ianto's. The kiss intensified and as Ianto began to lose himself in it Jack slipped his hand beneath the material of the boxer shorts and grasped Ianto's erection in his hands, causing a secondary moan from the man. The kiss continued, passionate and heady as Jack stroked and tugged at Ianto, the younger man feeling his senses under attack from every angle.

"Jack…" He gasped as the kiss broke for a moment before lips were locked once more and Jack deftly brought him to the edge, before his orgasm erupted through his body. Ianto's body shuddered and he clung to Jack as the tremors subsided. Jack pulled the covers back over their bodies as he settled down into the bed, pulling Ianto into his hold as he cradled the younger man in his arms.

"I love you." Jack whispered as he held Ianto tight to him.

"I love you too Jack." Ianto murmured as the inevitable sleep consumed them both.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: A suggestion has been made – twice – for a plot twist for this story. If wasn't something I had even thought of until the suggestion was made, and I am now giving it some serious thought.**

**Thank you for all the reviews about the last chapter – glad you all enjoyed it. I'm glad it came across as "classy" as opposed to just gratuitous porn.**

**Please keep reading, making suggestions, and reviewing x**

"Hey – you left me." Ianto yawned as he stretched gently, padding barefoot into his kitchen where he found Jack pottering around.

"Sorry." Jack smiled as he glanced over his shoulder at the younger man. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed. I think you need to go food shopping." He commented.  
Ianto smirked. "Yeah I don't shop much. Anyway I'm meant to be taking you to Java remember?"

"Good point." Jack said, giving up on his quest to find something edible in Ianto's poorly stocked kitchen and instead walking over to him. "Morning." He said softly as he kissed him. "Sleep well?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "Very." He replied. "You?"

"Definitely." Jack smiled. "Come on then. I need caffeine and pastries." He took Ianto's hand gently in his and tugged his back up the stairs. They wandered back into Ianto's bedroom where they dressed, and after taking turns in the bathroom and gathering up phones and wallets they set off on the short stroll to Java. Jack grabbed a table in the window whilst Ianto went to order, before walking over with a tray holding two coffees and two of the pastries that Jack lusted after so much.

"I thought I'd see what all the fuss was about." Ianto remarked in response to Jack's raised eyebrow.

"And here's me thinking I'd done something to deserve two." Jack replied with a smirk as he set about cutting his pastry into bite-sized pieces.

"So what's on the schedule today? John has given me a week off – no more gigs till next Monday – so I am free as a bird." Ianto said as he sipped at his coffee and took a tentative bite of the pastry.

"Well I do have to work next week I'm afraid, and today I was going to go see Gwen." Jack said, his face darkening suddenly.

"What are you going to say?" Ianto asked as he took a secondary bite of the pastry, the look on his face indicating that he was as impressed by them as Jack.

"I just want to know why she told Owen. Why on earth they were talking about us like that? I'm not going to fall out with her about it – she's my best friend – I just want to know what happened." Jack explained as he popped a piece of pastry in his face.

"Looks like you wont have to wait long." Ianto commented as he glanced over Jack's shoulder.

Jack turned in his seat to see Gwen walking in to the shop, waving at them as she went to place an order. Once she'd got her coffee she made her way over to the table. "Mind if I join you?" She asked with a smile.

"Here – take my seat. Call me later yeah?" Ianto said as he got up and placed a kiss on Jack's forehead before walking out the shop.

"Everything okay?" Gwen asked as she settled into Ianto's vacated seat, noting the half-drunk coffee and partially finished pastry.

Jack shook his head. "Owen came around last night. Drunk. Mouthing off a bit." He said, taking a sip from his coffee and popping the last of his pastry in his mouth. "How was he after we left?" He asked.

Gwen shrugged. "He didn't hang around for long. I think I saw him have a couple more drinks." She explained.

"So he didn't talk to you guys?" Jack said in a tone that could have been either question or comment.

"Not really." Gwen replied as she took a drink from her coffee. "What happened last night? What did he say?" She asked, cocking her head to one side in concern.

"Why did you tell Owen that Ianto and I haven't slept together yet?" Jack asked simply as he fished the remains of Ianto's pastry from his plate.

Gwen's face paled.

"It seems a rather big conversation topic for five complete strangers." Jack pointed out as he dropped the last of the pastry into his mouth.

"Jack…" Gwen began.

"I would prefer it if you didn't discuss my private life in public, and especially not with people I don't know." He said as he rose to his feet.

"Jack I'm sorry." She said quickly.

Jack nodded. "I know." He smiled briefly. "Right, I'm going to go find Ianto, and if you see Owen, please walk the other way." He said before turning and walking out the café and jogging down the street in the direction Ianto had left. He soon found the other man, dawdling idly up the street past the shops that were yet to open at this time on a Sunday.

"Hey – you okay?" Jack asked as he slowed his pace to match Ianto's and walked beside him.

Ianto nodded. "I just didn't really want to hear the details, and I don't think I would have stayed as calm as you." He replied.

Jack slipped his hand into Ianto's and squeezed it gently. "She's sorry." He commented.

"I'm sure she is." Ianto replied coolly.

"I've told her to stay away from him if she sees him again, and to talk about something else with people she doesn't know." Jack explained. "Now, what are we going to do today?" He asked enthusiastically.

"I was going to go and see Owen." Ianto said gently.

"Why?" Jack asked surprised.

"Because I need to talk to him. I can't have him keep doing this to me, so I need to talk to him." Ianto explained.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jack offered.

Ianto shook his head. "No. I'll be okay. Thanks." He smiled softly.

"Okay." Jack nodded a little sadly.

Ianto stopped walking and pulled Jack into his arms. "I was thinking I could come around later though." He suggested.

Jack smiled. "Oh really?" He remarked as he hugged Ianto tight.

"Yeah." Ianto murmured. "I know we never got time to talk about it… but last night was…" His voice trailed off as Jack kissed him gently.

"Last night was perfect." Jack said.

"Are you going home?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "Just come round when you're ready. And be careful yeah?"

"I will." Ianto kissed Jack again, this time grazing his tongue briefly across the older man's lips. "Love you." He said.

Jack smiled. "I love you too. See you later." He said as he stood and watched Ianto wander off down the street. Once he'd disappeared from view Jack found the grin on his face was still present. Turning on his heel he set off to find a taxi to take him home.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I sense some friction as this story continues…**

**Please review x**

Owen winced as he opened the front door of his apartment and found Ianto stood on the doorstep. From the looks of the Londoner he'd continued drinking after he'd left Ianto's and was now no doubt feeling a little worse for wear.

"Can I come in?" Ianto asked.

Owen nodded as he stepped back into his apartment and Ianto walked inside, hanging his jacket on the pegs in the hall before going through into the lounge, with Owen following at an uneasy pace.

"Coffee?" Owen offered.

Ianto shook his head. "Looks like you need one though, so don't let me stop you." He said with a small smirk.

Owen flicked on the kettle and pulled a mug down from the cupboard. "So to what do I owe the pleasure, or is that a dumb question?"

"I think you know why I'm here." Ianto pointed out gently. "What's going on Owen?"

Owen sighed. "Other than me realising too late how I really feel about you? Not a lot actually." He began. "Look I'm sorry about last night. Turning up drunk like that and getting all… friendly. I just needed to tell you how I felt. I didn't mean to cause any problems, and I didn't know he was there. I wouldn't have come if I had."

"What happened at the club after I left?" Ianto asked.

"Not much." Owen replied as he poured hot water into his mug and stirred in some coffee granules. "I finished my drink with your mates and I left."

"And what did you talk about?" Ianto pressed.

"Stuff." Owen replied sipping at the strong coffee.

"Like?" Ianto prompted.

"Jesus Ianto do you want to shine a light in my eyes?" Owen snapped.

Ianto chuckled softly. "I'm sorry. I just want to know how the topic came around to my sex life, or lack there of." He explained calmly.

Owen smirked. "Jack's mates got one hell of a mouth on her, that's how." He said. "Lisa was saying how cute you two are together, and how you're helping him get over John is it? Anyway, Gwen was agreeing but then blurted out how she thought it was a bit strange that you hadn't had sex yet. Must say I'm pretty surprised myself. He doesn't know what he's missing."

Ianto smiled at the compliment. "John was Jack's husband. He died six months ago. I'm the first person he's been with since, and we're taking things slowly. Which Gwen knows. God you get a few glasses of wine in her and she just talks and talks." He sighed.

"Why do you think I left? She was giving me a bloody headache. Anyway I assumed – incorrectly - that with the lack of sex that you'd be alone last night, and I thought I'd come round and…" Owen began.

"Offer?" Ianto suggested.

Owen sniggered. "Something like that." He nodded before turning serious. "Are you happy Ianto? With him I mean?"

"His name is Jack, Owen – try and learn it. And yes I am. I really am. And I'm sorry if that hurts you, but we ended things for good reasons." Ianto explained.

"Even without the sex?" Owen checked.

Ianto nodded. "There's more to life than sex Owen, no matter how good it is."

"We were good yeah? Before I screwed it up?" Owen asked.

"We were good." Ianto admitted.

Owen smiled. "Good." He nodded. "Look like I said I am sorry for last night. I just miss you, and I guess I thought that I might still stand a chance. But I can see that I don't." He began. "Do you love him?"

Ianto nodded. "I do."

"Good." Owen downed the last of his coffee. "I hope he knows how lucky he is." He murmured as he turned and deposited the empty mug in the sink.

"Right, I should go." Ianto said. "Take care of yourself Owen, and maybe ease up on the drinking?" He suggested.

"Absolutely." Owen nodded as he walked Ianto to the front door and opened it for him. The young Welshman turned and enveloped Owen in a hug, kissing his cheek softly before stepping out of the apartment.

"I'll see you around yeah?" Ianto asked.

"I hope so." Owen replied before Ianto smiled one last time and turned and walked out of sight. He boarded the lift and hit the button for the ground floor, stepping out when he arrived and walking out onto the Cardiff street. Checking his watch he saw that it was a little before noon. Pulling his mobile from his pocket he rang Jack.

"Hey you." Jack's voice was cheerful as he answered.

"Hey – look I just left Owen's and I was gonna head over if that's okay. Do you want me to pick up something for lunch?" He asked.

"I was just debating making myself an omelette actually – that do you?" Jack asked.

"Sounds great. Right I'll jump in a taxi and I should be there soon." Ianto replied.

"You okay?" Jack checked.

"I'm fine. Just hungry. Didn't take my pastry with me this morning, and I'm guessing that someone else may have eaten it for me?" Ianto smirked.

"I couldn't possibly comment." Jack chuckled.

"Thought as much. Right I'll see you soon." Ianto laughed.

"Bye." Jack hung up and wandered through into his kitchen, pulling open the fridge and checking its contents. Pulling out eggs and milk, he also dug out some bacon and cheese and set them down on the bench top. Going over to the coffee machine he turned the power on at the wall so it would heat up in time for Ianto's arrival. Pulling open a drawer he dipped his hand inside and took out a shallow plastic box, opened it and removed on of the keys from inside before replacing the lid and setting the box back into the drawer. Fingering the key gently he smiled nervously to himself then pushed the key into the pocket of his jeans. Opening another cupboard he removed a frying pan and set it down on the stove, as well as taking out a bowl and a whisk. Breaking the eggs into the bowl and adding some milk he began to whisk them all together when he heard a knock on his front door. Grinning as he set the whisk down he practically jogged out the kitchen and down to the door, pulling it open with a beaming smile.

"Well someone looks pleased to see me." Ianto smiled back.

"Someone is." Jack admitted as he tugged the younger man inside and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "So how did it go with Owen?" He asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Fine. He apologised for coming round and causing a scene. I think he's realised that he doesn't stand a chance anymore, and he's going to back off." Ianto explained, smirking at the sight of the coffee machine on.

"Good." Jack nodded as he went back to his eggs.

"Apparently the conversation started with Lisa telling everyone how cute she thought we were together." Ianto mused as he poured out two mugs of coffee.

"Lisa would be correct." Jack replied as he grated some cheese.

Ianto set one of the mugs down on the bench beside where Jack was working. "As hard as this will be for you to hear I don't think Owen was the villain of the piece last night, at least not at the club. Apparently things were blurted out by Gwen without Owen even asking." He said softly.

Jack nodded. "Probably." He conceded. "You've seen her with a few drinks in her – her mouth tends to run away with her."

"Do you think she resents me?" Ianto asked.

Jack stopped grating and turned to look at Ianto. "What?" He asked.

"She's had you all to herself these last six months, and now I'm on the scene taking your attention and your time. I just wonder if she's jealous. Not in a sexual way – you're quite obviously gay and she seems happy with Rhys – but I wonder if she misses having you around." Ianto explained.

"Are you suggesting she's trying to sabotage us?" Jack asked in surprise.

"I don't think she's malicious Jack." Ianto replied.

"Then what do you think?" Jack asked, his voice turning angry.

"Can we not fight about this?" Ianto asked. "I'm just asking. I for one wouldn't discuss a friends sex life with total strangers, but that's just me." He replied defensively as he sipped at his coffee.

Jack sighed. "What do want me do Ianto? How do you want me to deal with this? I've talked to Gwen – she's apologised. You've talked to Owen – he's apologised. What more can I do?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ianto said simply.

"Do you want bacon?" Jack asked turning back to the task of lunch, the mood still tense.

"No." Ianto replied setting his mug down on the bench. "I'm not hungry. I'll see you later." He mumbled before turning and walking out of the kitchen and the apartment, slamming the front door as he went.

Jack sighed as he pushed his fingers through his hair and turned off the stove. "Me either." He muttered as he left the mess in the kitchen and stormed off into the bedroom, slamming the room door as he strode inside.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Okay this chapter has taken too long. I started writing this part three times before I settled on this version. The general outcome was always going to be the same; I just kept debating the time scale. I hope this makes up for the argument in the last chapter.**

**Thanks to RhianaStar for her PM's – I appreciate your words of support no end, and am flattered to have this story compared to other AU's that I think are fantastic.**

**Please review x**

It was Tuesday morning and Jack was working in his studio. He was updating his CV and his portfolio in preparation for the weekend trip to London, a trip he was no longer that enthusiastic about taking. Since walking out on Sunday lunchtime Ianto had not been in touch, and Jack had, somewhat stubbornly, not attempted contact either. It was the longest he had gone without so much as a text from the young Welshman, and despite his continuing anger over the argument, he was beginning to miss Ianto desperately. So much so that he found himself jumping each time his phone went, or there was a knock at his door. Sitting at his large desk Jack was gathering up copies of what he thought were his best shots and pulling them together into a file. As he pushed a few shots aside a copy of the headshot he did of Ianto for the club promotion peered up at him from the desk, his own eyes drawn immediately to the blue of the Welshman's. He sighed softly as he picked the shot up.

"Seems like you're as stubborn as I am." He mused simply. "God I miss you." He murmured before setting the shot back down on the desk in the pile to take to London. His gaze drifted over to his small kitchenette as he considering making himself a coffee, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone hitting the front door buzzer. Getting swiftly to his feet Jack hurried over to the intercom system and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Jack said hopefully.

"So it's been two days and I'm hoping that I can bribe you with pastries." Ianto's voice was sombre.

Jack couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. "Come on in." He replied as he pressed the entry button and heard the lock unclick. A few moments later a slightly sheepish and nervous face peered around the door of his studio.

"I come bearing pastries. And coffee." Ianto held the paper bag out and wiggled the coffee cup gently, his head and arms the only part of him actually in the room.

Jack smiled. "Come in." He said softly.

Ianto stepped through the door with some trepidation and made his way over to Jack, handing him the coffee cup with a small smile. "How are you?" He asked gently.

Jack nodded as he sipped at his coffee. "I'm okay. You?" He asked.

"I've had better weeks." Ianto admitted. "Jack, I'm… I'm so sorry." He murmured.

Jack held his coffee in one hand, reaching out with his free arm to pull Ianto towards him and into his hold. "I'm sorry too." He said, planting a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"You? You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have said what I did, suggested what I did. It was stupid of me, and thoughtless. She's your oldest and closest friend, and I had no right." Ianto said as he stepped back out of Jack's arms with some reluctance.

"You were perfectly within your rights Ianto. And as you recall none of this would have happened if I hadn't opened my mouth in the first place, so I have every need to apologise." Jack pointed out.

"Have you seen Gwen since Sunday?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head. "She rang last night to apologise again and to make sure I was still going round on Thursday night. She extended the invitation to you as well if you're interested." He added.

"I was thinking about asking John for a spot on Thursday night, Friday too." Ianto said.

Jack's eyes widened briefly. "Friday?" He checked.

"Well I wasn't sure if you'd still want me to come with you." Ianto said quietly.

Jack set his coffee cup down on the nearest available surface and placed both hands gently on Ianto's cheeks, tilting his face up so he had no choice but to look at him. "Ianto I want you to come with me on Friday. I want to have this weekend away with you and only you. Away from Cardiff and away from all our memories and our friends. Just you and me for three days. I want you to come with me, but only if you still want to." He said firmly.

"I still want to." Ianto murmured with a gentle nod.

Jack smiled in relief as he enveloped his arms around Ianto, drawing him as close to his body as he could, resting his own chin on the Welshman's shoulder. "I missed you so much." He whispered softly.

Ianto slid his arms around Jack's waist, nestling his face deep in the older man's chest and closing his eyes in a rare moment of vulnerability. "I missed you too." Ianto replied.

"So… you brought me pasties?" Jack asked.

Ianto laughed softly. "I bought you a pastry. And I bought myself a pastry too. I drank my coffee on my way. My version of Dutch courage." He explained as he eased himself out of Jack's hold. "I kept picking up my phone to call you… kept walking past the end of the road… but I could never bring myself to get in touch. I didn't really know what to say. Wasn't sure how you'd react."

"I wanted to talk to you, but I wanted to give you space to calm down. Needed some space myself to be honest. I think we just need to focus on us, and let everyone else do as they please. At the end of the day all that matters is you and me." Jack said.

Ianto nodded as he handed the paper bag he was still clutching to Jack. "Don't you dare eat both." He warned with a smirk.

"Would I?" Jack grinned as he took the bag and dropped one hand inside, pulling out a pastry and taking a hungry grateful bite from it.

"You have previous form." Ianto pointed out with a smile.

Jack chuckled softly. "True." He said as he popped the last of his pastry into his mouth and passed the bag to Ianto. "Yours I believe."

Ianto nodded in thanks as he tucked into his pastry.

"So are you coming to Gwen's on Thursday, or are you going to do a show?" Jack asked.

"Will it make matters worse if I don't go?" Ianto asked as he swallowed.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, and I'm sure Gwen will understand." Jack replied.

"Will you?" Ianto asked softly.

Jack nodded and smiled. "Look I'll go to dinner with Gwen and Rhys, and then I'll come along to your gig yeah?" He offered.

"I'd like that." Ianto smiled. "I just don't want her to think I'm still angry with her, but I would rather not go round if that's okay with you?"

"Ianto that's fine." Jack said resting his hand on Ianto's cheek. "Like I said I'll come round to the club after dinner, then we can go back to mine and set off for London together on Friday. You're my priority okay? I love you." He said softly.

Ianto nodded. "I love you too." He said as Jack pulled him close and pressed their lips firmly together.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Some of you thought Gwen got off a little lightly earlier, so here's round two. I initially had a performance from Ianto to a song that I thought fit perfectly with this story in my head, but I have decided that is probably the best place for it. The next chapter will be their journey to London. **

**Thank you for continuing to read, and please review x**

Gwen opened her front door with a beaming smile, a smile that faded when she spotted Jack alone on her doorstep.

"No Ianto?" She asked nervously.

Jack shook his head. "He has a gig tonight." He said.

"Oh." Gwen replied disappointedly. "Oh well. Come on in." She said, stepping aside so that Jack could make his way into the apartment and through into the lounge.

"Evening Jack – no Ianto?" Rhys asked from his position at the cooker.

"Gig. He sends his apologises though. He's not on till later, but he'll be climbing the walls at the minute, so not ideal company. I said I'd get to the club in time for him to go on if that's okay?" Jack explained.

Rhys nodded. "Oh well, I'll just have to put up with you two nattering won't I? Though whilst I remember can you give him this when you see him?" He asked handing Jack an envelope that he pulled down from the top of the fridge. "It's two tickets to the England Wales international at the stadium a week on Saturday." He explained.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled – thanks Rhys." Jack said with a grateful smile, pocketing the envelope.

Rhys shrugged. "No worries. I said I'd get him some tickets, and I know he'll be keen to drag you along."

Jack smiled and nodded. "I'm sure he will."

"Is he still upset with me?" Gwen asked suddenly.

Jack's smile fell from his lips. "He arranged this gig on Monday when he and I weren't talking." He offered by way of explanation.

"But is he still upset with me?" She persisted.

"I think he still finds the whole incident a little embarrassing." Jack began gently.

"So he is then." Gwen said, sipping at her wine.

"Wouldn't you be? If I talked about your sex life over drinks with people you didn't really know, one of whom was Rhys' ex?" Jack replied. "He is a desperately private person Gwen, and I think he is perfectly justified in his reaction."

The three friends stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Rhys broke it.

"Beer Jack?" He asked.

Jack opened his mouth to reply but Gwen jumped in first. "Its hardly my fault that Owen went round mouthing off though is it?" She asked angrily.

"I think that's the least of Ianto's concerns to be honest." Jack pointed out. "I think he's more bothered by the idea of people discussing something as private as what he gets up to in the bedroom." He added before turning to Rhys. "No beer thanks. I think it'd be best all round if I went now before someone says something they're going to regret."

"But I cooked." Rhys said.

Jack smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Thank you again for the tickets, I'll make sure to pass them on to Ianto."

"You don't have to go." Gwen said.

"Look Gwen, you are my oldest and dearest friend and I love you. But intentionally or accidentally what you did upset someone I really care about, someone I don't want to lose from my life. Someone else I love. This is not me taking sides. This is not me choosing him over you. I'm in this impossible position right now, but I am so scared that I will lose him. We're leaving for London in the morning, and we're back on Sunday. Why don't the three of us meet in 'Java' on Monday for coffee?" He suggested.

"You… you love him?" Gwen asked, the briefest flicker of a grin on her lips.

Jack smiled broadly. "I do. It's not like with John. It's different, but it's just as real, and I need him so badly." He said emphatically.

Gwen grinned as she pulled her friend into an embrace. "I'm so sorry." She murmured.

"I know you are." Jack said as he held her tightly. "Monday in Java yeah? I'll let you buy him a pastry." He said as he stepped out of the hold.

"I'd like that." She nodded. "Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" She asked.

Jack shook his head. "I should get down to the club. Make sure he hasn't done a runner." He said.

"Have a good weekend." Gwen said as she walked him to the front door.

"We will." He nodded. "See you Monday." He added, bobbing his head down to kiss her on the cheek before disappearing out of her apartment.

Stepping out onto the street Jack checked the time. It was barely 7pm, and Ianto wasn't due on stage for another 3 hours. Pulling his mobile from his jacket pocket he decided to ring the young Welshman.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked as Ianto answered.

"Bit of fashion crisis actually. Aren't you meant to be eating lasagne right about now?" Ianto asked, the sound of him rifling through his wardrobe audible over the phone.

"I think it was shepherds pie night actually, but I didn't stick around long enough to find out. Do you need a hand?" Jack asked.

"What happened?" Ianto asked, the sound of hangers being moved stopping abruptly.

"Apparently we weren't done discussing the 'incident'. Anyway we're fine I just decided that you needed me more right now, so, do you need me to come and help you pick out an outfit for tonight?" Jack asked.

"That I have done. I'm just packing for the weekend. Being a total girl about it actually and will probably end up bringing way too many clothes and seven pairs of shoes." Ianto said with a gentle laugh. "I'm heading down to the club in about ten minutes, so do you want to me meet me down there?" He asked.

Jack nodded unseen as he answered. "I'll get a taxi down there."

"Well I'll wait outside for you and we can go hide out in my dressing room for a bit. Talk if you need to. I usually order a pizza?" Ianto offered.

"Perfect. See you in a bit." Jack said before hanging up and dropping his phone back into his pocket. He walked down the road to the taxi rank and was relieved to find a number of vehicles waiting. Jumping into the first one he gave the name of the club to the driver and they set off. The journey into central Cardiff and down to the bay was painfully slow with the early evening traffic filling up the roads and bringing the city to a standstill. When Jack finally arrived at the club twenty minutes later Ianto was already stood outside waiting for him with a rucksack over his shoulder and a large holdall at his feet.

"All your shoes?" Jack remarked with a smirk as he gestured to the holdall.

Ianto nodded. "Amongst other things." He said as he pulled Jack to him and planted a soft but fleeting kiss on his lips. "You okay?" He asked, his face and voice suddenly concerned.

"I'm fine. Really. Though I am starving, and you mentioned pizza?" Jack replied with a smile.

Ianto chuckled as he picked his holdall up in one hand and took hold of Jack's hand with his other. "Come on then." He said before tugging the older man into the club, through the bar area and into his dressing room.

"Cosy." Jack commented as they stepped inside the compact room and Ianto dumped his bags down on a spare patch of floor.

"Yeah well I don't generally do much entertaining back here." Ianto said as he settled himself down on the battered looking sofa that had been pushed up against the wall and patted the seat beside him. Jack sat down and was immediately drawn into Ianto's arms, being turned in his seat and pulled towards the Welshman so that he was led along the length of the sofa with his head nestled in Ianto's lap. "Now, tell me what happened? If its anything like his lasagne I imagine Rhys' shepherds pie was definitely worth sticking around for." He said as he combed his fingers through Jack's soft brown hair.

"Gwen was surprised that you weren't with me, and asked if you were still upset with her. I told her that you were a private person and that you had every right to be upset and angry about what she said. Anyway things got a little heated but its fine now. She's going to take us out to Java on Monday if that's okay with you?" Jack explained.

"More bribery with pastries eh?" Ianto smiled. "Look I don't want to fall out with her over this. I want us to go away this weekend, and forget all about it yeah? Just concentrate on us." He said as he locked gazes with Jack.

Jack nodded. "There is nothing I want more right now." He admitted. "Oh whilst I remember," He began, dipping his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket. "These are from Rhys." He said passing Ianto the envelope.

"What's this?" Ianto asked as he opened it. "Tickets to the match – fantastic. God these are brilliant seats." He enthused with a wide and beaming smile.

Jack grinned up at his boyfriend. "So… pizza?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "Pizza." He confirmed with a wink.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Okay this update has been a long time coming, and for that I apologise. In my defence I was on holiday last week with no Internet access, and minor writers block. Plus there's the whole being 14 weeks pregnant and having rather impressive pregnant brain which means I takes all my mental strength to get through an average day, never mind remembering to write! Fingers crossed I should be back up and running now, and I am heading to Cardiff at the weekend for the RHS show, and a trip down to the Plass to leap up and down (carefully of course…) on the relevant paving stone and await Captain Jack or Ianto's arrival, so inspiration should strike.**

**Thank you for your patience, and for continuing to read.**

**Please review x**

"So how long will it take us to get to London?" Ianto asked as Jack pulled on to the M4 and headed east towards the toll bridge and England.

"Three hours, plus any breaks. Assuming the traffic co-operates that is." Jack remarked as he kept his gaze fixed on the road ahead.

"And did you bring any in-car entertainment?" Ianto asked.

"Other than you?" Jack smirked.

"Not whilst you're driving Jack." Ianto admonished playfully.

"There's probably a few CDs in the glove box. If none of those appeal, feel free to sing." Jack replied.

Ianto chuckled softly as he opened the glove box to find an array of Glen Miller and Frank Sinatra CDs. "Why am I not surprised." He mused with a smile as he popped on of the discs into the CD player. As the music began to filter around the car he opened the top of his rucksack and pulled out a bag.

"Jelly Baby?" He offered as he pulled the packet open.

"You brought Jelly Babies?" Jack grinned.

"No road trip is complete without snacks." Ianto pointed out.

Jack nodded. "No I agree. I just can't believe you brought Jelly Babies." He replied.

"And what's wrong with Jelly Babies?" Ianto asked as he popped a red one in his mouth.

"Nothing. They are my ultimate favourite sweet. You must be some kind of genius, that's all." Jack said.

"That I am. So do you want one?" Ianto asked again shaking the bag lightly.

Jack kept his eyes on the road but twisted his head slightly and opened his mouth.

"I'm going to assume that's a yes." Ianto laughed and pulled a Baby from the bag and dropped it into Jack's open mouth, who chewed on it with a grateful moan. Ianto laughed again. "Okay so we're rationing the Jelly Babies. Can't have you getting too excited." He said.

"You might need to get out the car then." Jack replied with a wink.

"Oh I don't know… there's probably enough room in here." Ianto commented with a glance around its spacious interior.

Jack sniggered. "So what do you want to see whilst we're there? Full tourist experience?" He asked.

"I don't mind." Ianto shrugged. "I guess Tower Bridge is an obvious one, maybe do the London Eye?" He suggested.

"London Eye sounds good. How do you fancy seeing a show?" Jack asked.

Ianto smiled. "When you say a show I'm assuming some kind of musical?"

"Yes I know, could I be more stereotypical? I'm a sucker for show tunes." Jack replied.

"We can see if we can get some tickets." Ianto agreed as Jack crossed the Severn Crossing with ease and they entered England.

"And maybe do some shopping?" Jack suggested hopefully.

"Shopping I can do. I've always fancied a nosy around Harrods." Ianto remarked.

"Well you do have good taste." Jack pointed out with a smile.

"I like to think so." Ianto replied, tossing another sweet in his mouth. "What do you fancy doing for dinner tonight? My knowledge of London eateries is limited to what I think was a McDonalds a decade ago. I was thinking maybe something a little classier?" He asked.

"Classier than McDonalds I think we can do." Jack admitted. "London is rammed with good places to eat so it all depends on what you fancy. There's a great Italian just round the corner from the hotel or fabulous Indian a bit further away. Or there's always room service." He smirked.

"Room service?" Ianto echoed.

Jack nodded. "Yeah you camp out on your bed – or in your bed – and they bring food to your room. It's quite a popular concept used in a lot of hotels." He explained seriously.  
"Yes thank you Jack I am aware of what room service is." Ianto replied with a classic eye roll.

"Well I was thinking we could maybe kick back in our room… eat lots of completely unhealthy food… maybe make use of the large corner bath… and you know…" Jack's voice trailed off.

Ianto smiled as he nodded lightly. "Sounds good." He agreed.

"Really?" Jack asked with a surprised sideways glance.

"Absolutely." Ianto confirmed. "What's the point in going out to some fancy restaurant when I have the option of eating dessert in the bath?"

Jack laughed softly. "Precisely. Assuming the menu hasn't changed since I was last there they do a rather epic chocolate fudge cake."

Ianto made suitable yummy noises. "Chocolate fudge cake whilst in the bath with you? Sounds like a perfect evening to me. You may want to drive faster."

Jack reached out his left hand and lay it gently on Ianto's right thigh, giving it a soft squeeze before resting it there. Ianto placed his own hand on top of Jack's and interlaced their fingers. The two men maintained this contact as best they could for the remainder of the journey, with Jack always returning his hand to Ianto's after each necessary indication and gear change. In the end, and after a brief pit stop at one of the M4 service stations for a toilet and coffee break, the trip to London took a little over three and a half hours. By the time they entered the lobby of the Hilton hotel it was just after five in the evening. After checking in and collecting a message regarding tomorrows meeting they boarded the nearby lift and hit the button for their floor. Exiting the lift as it stopped they wandered down the hall and Jack wrestled briefly with the key card before it granted him access to their room.

"Okay wow." Ianto gasped.

"Cool huh?" Jack smiled as he dumped his bag on the floor and made his way over to the window.

"Who's paying for this?" Ianto asked as he dropped his bags beside Jack's and took in the enormous room.

"The bands management I think. Certainly not me. This view is incredible." Jack remarked as he gazed out over the London skyline.

Ianto walked over and slid his arms around Jack's waist, settling his chin on the older man's shoulder as he looked out the large window, tightening his hold as his arms wrapped around Jack's chest. "It's breathtaking." He murmured.

"I'm glad you're here with me Ianto. After this week… I'm so glad you're still here with me." Jack spoke quietly.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." Ianto whispered gently into Jack's ear. "Come on, I'm starving." He said as he removed his arms from around Jack and made his way over to the table in the corner of the room and picked up the menu. "And they have chocolate fudge cake." He added.

Jack turned to face Ianto and grinned. "Perfect."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Did I mention that I was sorry? I can't believe its been two months! Brain function is vague at the moment, and I did encounter a small attack of writers block. I didn't want to turn this chapter into a total smut fest – sorry – so writing it began to prove tricky. It is therefore one of my shortest chapters but I'm hoping you will all still enjoy it. Thanks for the gentle prods to get this written, and for hanging around waiting for it.**

**Pregnancy Watch: 23 weeks… football sized bump… I think I'm having some kind of ninja… **

**Thank you and please review xx**

Ianto let out a low contented sigh as he leant back on the side of the bath, sinking further into the rather excessive mass of bubbles Jack had created with the bubble bath. Closing his eyes he let a small smile play on his lips as the hot water soothed his muscles which were beginning to ache slightly after being stuck in the car for the last few hours. A soft tapping noise on the bathroom door prevented him from drifting any deeper into his contented reverie, and was soon followed by the sound of Jack.

"I have chocolate fudge cake." He called in a sing song voice through he closed bathroom door.

Ianto smirked. "Well I'm waiting." He replied trying to mimic Jack's tone.

The door opened and a grinning Jack walked inside armed with two plates of chocolate fudge cake, dressed only in one of the hotels luxurious white bathrobes.

"I presume you want that in there?" Jack asked.

"I want you in here too if you don't mind." Ianto pointed out.

Jack set the two plates down on the basin and shrugged off his robe, hanging it on the back of the bathroom door, his now naked back to Ianto, who let out a playful wolf whistle. Jack chuckled as he turned slowly round to face Ianto.

"Was there something?" Jack asked with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Just admiring the view." Ianto replied softly.

Jack picked the two plates back up and padded across to the bath, handing one to Ianto through the mounds of bubbles before stepping carefully into the large corner bath and settling himself into the opposite corner to Ianto.

"Too many bubbles?" Jack asked.

"Maybe a couple." Ianto replied, making his point by blowing a selection Jack's way. "Still, I think a mountain of bubbles is essential when eating chocolate fudge cake." He added as he used his fork to pick up some of the cake and push it into his mouth, letting out a satisfied moan as he chewed. "Wow."

Jack smiled as he forked cake into his mouth. "Told you it was good." He pointed out.

Ianto smirked contentedly as he devoured the cake and set the empty plate down on the floor beside the bath. "So… what do you fancy doing this evening?" He asked as Jack placed his own empty plate on the floor.

"Well… if you keep doing that with your foot there's only one thing we will be doing." Jack pointed out with a wink.

"Who… me?" Ianto tried to look innocent as Jack let out a low gasp. "I blame the bubbles."

"Well I have to be up at 8 for that meeting… so I was thinking an early night?" Jack suggested with a devilish smirk.

"My thoughts entirely." Ianto replied, nodding his head and letting his foot drift towards Jack once more.

Jack smiled as he dropped his hand beneath the surface of the water and captured Ianto's foot, stopping it in his tracks. "May I suggest we take this somewhere else?" He asked.

Ianto nodded and released his foot from Jack's hold. Taking care not to slip on the tiled floor he climbed out of the bath and wrapped a nearby towel around his waist, handing one to Jack who stepped out of the bath beside him. He then padded into the bedroom with Jack close behind, the fingers of one hand lingering on his waist. Ianto stopped walking and turned to face Jack, smiling as his hand slid around the Welshman's waist and settled at his lower back, delicately stroking the damp skin there. Ianto brought his arms up to settle on Jack's broad shoulders, bringing him closer so that their foreheads were resting together.

"So…" He said softly.

"So." Jack echoed with a grin.

"So I've been thinking about this… us… tonight… for a while now… and…" Ianto rambled.

"You're scared?" Jack offered gently.

"Petrified." Ianto admitted nervously.

Jack smiled. "Me too." He said.

Ianto smiled. "Thank god. I was beginning to think it was just me. I'm just scared that… you were with John for a long time. He's going to be a hard act to follow."

"It's not a competition Ianto. John was a massive part of my life for a very long time, but now he's gone and I'm hoping that you'll be another big part of my life. I love you, and I want you, and I want this. We'll just take things slowly okay?"

Ianto nodded. "I love you too." He whispered.

Jack smiled before dipping his head down and capturing Ianto's lips with his own in a gentle loving kiss. "It'll just be you and me… in this room… for as long as it takes." He said, the wolfish grin returning to his lips.

Ianto chuckled gently. "You know, I can probably cope with that. But I do have one condition." He began.

"Anything." Jack replied.

"You're going to have to lose that towel." Ianto said, his voice turning low and ragged as he captured Jack's lips passionately in a kiss whilst deftly removing both towels with one hand.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Those of you hoping for a continuation of the smut, I apologise – we are a smut free zone. Bit of stress and trauma in this chapter I'm afraid, but don't worry, the boys are still very much in love. Not sure how much longer this is going to be. If there is anything you're keen to have them doing – and try and keep it clean – let me know.**

**Thank you for reading, and please keep reviewing x**

Ianto felt warm and comfortable as he woke the next morning. With his eyes still closed he nestled deeper into the bed, reaching down to pull the thick covers further up his body from where it was settled just above his waist. The covers wouldn't shift and it was then that he felt a hand settle lightly on his cheek. As he opened his eyes his gaze was met by the bright blue of Jack's eyes, who was led beside him on top of the bedding fully clothed but grinning widely.

"I didn't want to go before you woke up." He said softly. "It's ten to nine and I need to leave for my meeting, but I didn't want to go whilst you were still sleeping." He spoke quietly as his thumb brushed gently across Ianto's face.

"Good morning." Ianto said, his voice still thick with sleep as a smile crept across his lips.

Jack smiled. "Hey." He whispered before dipping his head down and capturing Ianto's mouth in a soft kiss. "You can go back to sleep if you want, or there's a room service menu on the table if you're hungry. I'll be two hours tops."

Ianto shuffled up into a sitting position slowly. "You look gorgeous." He said rubbing on eye with the palm of his hand as he took in the sight of Jack dressed in suit trousers, shirt and loose fitting tie.

Jack climbed off the bed and gave a brief twirl. "You like?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "I love." He said gently.

"I love you too." Jack said with a wink. "Okay if I'm not back by 11 please come and get me yeah? Chances are I'll be bored out of my mind by then and will need rescuing." He said as he grabbed his suit jacket from the back of a nearby chair and shook it on. "Will you be okay?" He asked as he glanced back at the bed.

"Totally." Ianto yawned. "I'll jump in the shower, grab some breakfast and figure out what we can do today."

Jack smiled as he crossed back to the bed. "Two hours and I'm all yours." He said as he kissed Ianto once more.

"Maybe I'll just wait in the shower then." Ianto suggested.

Jack grinned. "See you in a bit." He kissed Ianto a final time before crossing the room and leaving.

Ianto smiled contentedly as he slid back down under the covers and let his mind drift back to the previous night. All initial nerves had disappeared as they'd kissed and both men gave in to the anticipation and desire they felt. The evening had turned into a long night of slow and gentle love making, each man taking the time and effort to get to know the others body as they'd caressed, kissed and teased one another to completion. They had then fallen asleep in one another's arms; warm, safe and above all loved. As Ianto's eyes began to slide closed again he was startled awake by the sound of his mobile phone ringing on the table by the bed. Reaching out he grabbed his phone and checked the ID before answering.

"Do you know what time it is Lisa?" He asked, his voice echoing the smile on his lips.

"It's Mickey." Ianto's face fell at the seriousness of the other man's voice.

"What's happened?" Ianto asked nervously.

"Lisa… she… god Ianto… she lost the baby." Mickey's voice broke and Ianto could tell he was crying.

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed. "Mickey I'm so sorry. How is she?" He asked.

"Physically she's fine. They're keeping her in for observation till tomorrow but she should be fine. Ianto's she's in pieces. The baby wasn't planned, it just kinda happened, but she was so excited about being a mum. She was glowing you know? I just don't know what to do." He wept.

"Do you want me to come over?" Ianto offered.

"Aren't you in London with Jack?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, but I can be back in a few hours." Ianto explained.

"Would you mind? I mean you're her oldest friend and I think she'd like to see you. Man I'd like to see you cos I don't think I can do this on my own. I don't know what to say anymore." Mickey sobbed.

"I'll be on the first train I can. I'll text you when I know. Can you pick me up from the station?" Ianto asked as he climbed out of bed.

"Sure. And thanks Ianto. Tell Jack I'm sorry yeah?" Mickey said.

"I'll speak to you soon. Take care." Ianto said before hanging up. He tossed his phone on the bed and pushed his fingers through his hair as he sighed. Taking a steadying breath he began to dress, grabbing clothes from his bag that was still set on the floor unpacked. He hurried into the bathroom and washed quickly before gathering up all his toiletries and stuffing them back into his wash-bag and then tossing that into his bag. He did a quick visual scan of the room before hurrying out and running down the corridor. Boarding the lift he willed it to move faster as it descended gracefully to the lobby. As the doors reopened he checked his watch and saw that it was barely half an hour into Jack's meeting. Looking around for signs to where the meeting was being held he jogged over and spotted Jack instantly, laughing with the man he was talking to. Ianto took a deep breath before going inside and over to the table Jack was sat at.

"Ianto?" Jack said confused as he spotted his bags.

"I'm so sorry to do this but can I speak to you for one minute. I need to get back to Cardiff." Ianto said.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" Jack asked turning to the man he was meeting.

"Sure." He said with a nod, obviously noting the distress Ianto was in.

Jack rose to his feet and guided Ianto to a far corner. "What's wrong?"

"Lisa lost the baby. She's in hospital and Mickey is going to pieces and he needs me to go see her." Ianto explained.

"Ianto I'm so sorry." Jack said as he put a comforting hand on Ianto's shoulder. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"She should be fine, but Mickey doesn't know what to say or do, and he thinks I can help, though god knows what I'm going to say to her. What do I say Jack? How do I help her?" Ianto spoke quickly, as his own upset bubbled over as tears began to slip from his eyes.

Jack pulled him into his arms, stroking the back of his head lightly as he replied. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"You have your meeting." Ianto said, his voice weak as he rested his chin on Jack's shoulder.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jack repeated.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm sorry for ruining the weekend." Ianto said as he leant back and looked up at Jack.

"Don't be silly. We can do this any time okay? Do you want to take my car? I can get the train once I'm done here." Jack offered.

"Would you mind?" Ianto asked.

"Not at all." Jack said as he dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his keys before passing them to Ianto. "Just promise me you'll drive safely yeah? And call me when you arrive?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "Thanks Jack." He smiled briefly.

"Give Lisa my love. I'll let you know what train I'm on later." Jack said as he released the Welshman from his hold.

"Speak to you soon. I love you Jack." Ianto said as he moved towards the door.

"I love you too Ianto." Jack said as he watched him go.

Ianto hurried out into the lobby and out the hotel, heading towards the nearby car park where they'd left Jack's car. He text Mickey as he went letting him know that he was on his way and wouldn't need picking up. Tossing his bag into the boot of Jack's car first he jumped into the drivers seat and started the engine.

Back in the hotel Jack was restarting his meeting.

"Everything okay?" Alex, the manager of the band asked as Jack sat back down.

"His friend just got some bad news so he's having to head back to Cardiff." Jack explained.

"I hope things are okay." Alex said sincerely.

Jack smiled weakly in thanks. "Me too." He replied. "Now, here's my portfolio." He said as he handed the file over, trying his best to focus on the meeting and not his concern for Ianto.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Two chapters in two days? How efficient am I! I think I have my fanfiction writing mojo back, and it's all down to the fantastic reviews I received yesterday – thank you so much. I appreciate all offers of plot lines and help in writing about the miscarriage. I don't want to dwell overly on that, instead I want to concentrate on Jack and Ianto's developing relationship, but it will no doubt get a mention or two along the way. One reviewer requested more protective caring Jack, so here goes. I hope you approve.**

**Pregnancy watch: 24 weeks and my bump actually moves when baby kicks. Very exciting, if a little weird!**

**Please keep reviewing, and thank you x**

Jack pulled his jacket tightly around him as he stepped off the train and onto the cold platform of Cardiff Central. His earlier assumption that he'd be back in Cardiff as fast as he could had all gone awry, and thanks to cancelled trains and seemingly endless delays it was approaching 11pm as he made his way through the station with the other disgruntled passengers from the London Paddington service. What should have been a journey taking a little over two hours had turned into five hours of chaos, and to make matters worse the battery on his mobile had given up halfway home so he now had no idea how Ianto was. They'd spoken a couple of times during the day. Once to let Jack know he'd arrived back safely and to provide a motivational chat before he'd visited Lisa, and once about five hours ago when the hospital had kicked him out for the night and Jack had finally got a seat on a moving train.

"If all goes to plan I should be back in Cardiff by half eight. How are you holding up?" Jack had asked as the train glided out of Paddington.

"Better than she is. She just lies there crying. She occasionally goes to sleep but wakes up from nightmares. She isn't saying anything, not to me or to Mickey. The poor guy doesn't know what to say or do to help." Ianto said sombrely.

"I don't imagine there is anything he can do or say, but I'm sure she appreciates you both being there. Even if she doesn't say it, she'll appreciate it in time. Are you heading home?" Jack asked.

"Probably." Ianto nodded unseen. "I need to grab a shower and change my clothes. Get some food inside me. Are you coming round later?" He asked hopefully.

"Try and stop me. As soon as I get into Cardiff I'll jump in a taxi and be straight round." Jack enthused. "I miss you." He said softly.

Ianto smiled. "I miss you too. God this is not what I had in mind for today." He sighed.

"Like I said, we can do it again whenever you want. We can go anywhere you want in fact. I don't care where we are as long as we're together." Jack admitted.

"Well we have the rugby next weekend, but maybe the one after that we can go hide somewhere for the weekend?" Ianto suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Jack replied.

"Well I'm going to head home and get a bit of rest. I'll see you soon." Ianto said.

"Take care – I love you." Jack said.

"I love you too." Ianto replied before hanging up.

Jack groaned as he exited the station and saw a short queue of taxis accompanied by a long queue of waiting customers.

"Just perfect." He sighed as he glanced at his watch. It would take him a good half an hour to walk to Ianto's house and it was already five past 11. Rifling in his trouser pockets for some change he made his way over to a rare public payphone and decided to call the Welshman.

"Hello?" Ianto's voice was low and sleepy, and Jack felt immediately guilty for calling.

"Hey it's me. Sorry if I woke you. I've literally just got into Cardiff. My phone battery ran out just after we spoke and the journey back has been a nightmare." Jack explained.

"S'ok. I looked on the net earlier and it said there was some delay around Swindon. You can still come over." Ianto said through a yawn.

"The queue for taxi's is ridiculous so I'm gonna have to walk. It should take me about half an hour." Jack replied.

"Your cars outside – do you want me to come get you?" Ianto offered.

"Would you mind?" Jack smiled.

"I'll be there in ten. Just let me get dressed and I'll set off." Ianto said, and Jack could hear the creak of his bed as the Welshman moved.

"You're an angel. See you soon." Jack said before hanging up. Heading back outside again with his wheeled suitcase in tow he made his way to a spot where Ianto would be able to stop and sat down on a vacant bench. Rubbing his hands over his face Jack yawned. The day had been incredibly long and rather frustrating, despite its promising beginnings. Waking up earlier with Ianto in his arms had been brilliant and he'd had such high hopes for a fun filled day of sightseeing and shopping. Everything had gone downhill though after Ianto's speedy departure. The only positive was that his meeting with Alex had gone well, and the band manager had assured him that he would be hearing from him soon with a view to setting up a shoot with the group. Jack felt rather proud that he'd managed to get the job, and he saw it as part of his plan to get on with his life after John. Looking down at his left hand he twisted the ring that was still a fixture on his finger slowly. Almost eight months had passed since John's death and nearly two since he'd met Ianto, and Jack already knew he was so hopelessly in love with the younger man. He couldn't, and didn't want to imagine life without him. On his long journey home he'd had plenty time to think about their relationship and what he wanted from it, and he'd made a few decisions that he wanted to talk to Ianto about soon. That could wait till tomorrow though. For now he just needed to see Ianto and hold him. He looked up as he heard a vehicle approaching, and smiled as his car pulled into the spot in front of him. Rising to his feet his smile turned to a grin as Ianto climbed out the car and rounded it before walking over and straight into Jack's waiting arms. His grin faded as the younger man began to sob.

"Hey it's okay. I've got you. I've got you." He soothed as he held Ianto tightly.

"Sorry." Ianto apologised as he lifted his head from Jack's chest so that he could look into his eyes.

"Don't be silly. You've had a hell of a day. How are you doing? Honestly?" Jack asked concerned.

"I'm exhausted." Ianto admitted.

"Well give me the keys and I'll drive us back to yours." Jack instructed.

Ianto handed over the car keys as Jack guided him over to the passenger door. Whilst Ianto climbed inside Jack loaded his case into the boot before going round and getting in to the drivers seat.

"How'd your meeting go?" Ianto asked as Jack pulled off and headed back towards Cathays.

"I got the job." Jack said with a smile.

"Oh that's brilliant. I was scared I'd blown it for you." Ianto said.

"Alex was very sympathetic. He's going to set up a shoot in a few weeks time." Jack explained. "How's Mickey?"

"He was heading back tonight but I haven't heard from him since I left. I think they just need to talk to each other, but Lisa isn't ready for that yet. Mickey is understandably frustrated, but he appreciates why Lisa can't bring herself to talk about it." Ianto replied.

Jack pulled the car up outside Ianto's house and the two men climbed out and made their way inside. Going in they headed straight upstairs and Jack dumped his case in Ianto's room.

"Is it okay if I grab a quick shower?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "Go for it. Do you want something to eat?" He asked with a yawn.

"No I ate on the train. Get into bed and I'll be with you in ten okay?" Jack replied.

Ianto nodded as he pulled off the sweater and jeans he'd thrown on earlier and climbed back into bed clad only in his boxers. Settling his head on the pillow he pulled the duvet around him as his eyes drifted closed.

"You might need to hurry or I'll be asleep." He said softly. Seconds later his breathing slowed and he was fast asleep. Jack chuckled lightly to himself before heading into the bathroom for a shower.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thought I'd get on with the next chapter of this whilst I catch up on episodes of 'Desperate Housewives'. I think this may well be one of the worst shows on television, but John looks rather sexy when he's doing menacing so I'll suffer on.**

**Pregnancy Watch: Week 25 and I've been told to take a few days off work by my doctor. Something about over working and heat exhaustion. Could it please cool down now? In better news Ninja is kicking like a trouper, and I do believe I felt baby hiccups yesterday.**

**Thank you for continuing to read this, and please review x**

When Ianto padded down the stairs and into his lounge the next day he smiled at the sight of Jack sat crossed legged on his sofa eating cereal and watching the news.

"Morning." Jack said with a grin through a mouthful of cornflakes.

"Hey." Ianto replied as he stretched. "I have food in my house?" He asked.

Jack shook his head. "I nipped out to the shops when I got up. Got a few basics – namely breakfast. There's bread in the kitchen, and I bought some milk. You should be able to have a coffee now." He explained.

"What time is it?" Ianto asked groggily as he wandered into the kitchen.

"A little after 11. You were out of it when I woke up, and from the looks of it you needed the sleep so I didn't wake you. Hope that's okay." Jack said as he followed Ianto with his now empty bowl.

Ianto nodded as he set about making coffee. "Thanks. Get a coffee in me and I'll be ready for anything." He replied leaning back on the bench.

Jack closed the gap between them and placed a kiss on Ianto's forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Glad you're here. Things don't seem so bad now you're here." Ianto admitted fondly.

"When's visiting?" Jack asked.

"Noon till three, and then five till seven today. I'm going to text Mickey first. I think they need some time to themselves today." Ianto replied.

Jack nodded. "Good idea. So what do you want to do today?" He asked as Ianto handed him a steaming mug of coffee.

"I don't mind." Ianto shrugged.

"Fancy taking a walk with me?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Where'd you have in mind?" Ianto asked sipping at his drink.

"Down by the bay?" Jack suggested.

"Okay. Let me go grab a shower and get dressed." Ianto replied as he downed his coffee before heading upstairs.

Jack watched him go fondly. Ianto's mood was still understandably low, but Jack was hopeful he could bring him out of it. Half an hour later they were down at Mermaid Quay and strolling around the Plass. Ianto was quiet and subdued as Jack took his hand gently and guided him across the Plass towards the new development of apartments that were being built there.

"Bit posh aren't they?" Jack commented as he looked up at the imposing building.

"Yeah." Ianto replied vaguely.

"Come on. Let's go take a look." Jack said keenly as he dragged Ianto inside. The Welshman followed as Jack bounded in and, after a brief chat with the sales man got the keys to one of the sea facing apartments on one of the top floors.

"Wow." Jack commented as he stepped through the front door and into the large open plan lounge dining room that had floor to ceiling tinted windows. "Look at that view." He said taking in the sprawling bay area and out to sea before moving through to look at the two bedrooms and bathrooms, and finally the kitchen. "This is posher than mine. Apparently they come complete with all the mod cons, including this rather jazzy coffee machine." He said as he read the brochure. "Bet I'd break this within minutes of moving in." He joked.

Ianto nodded quietly but offered up a small smile. "Its definitely very classy compared to my house." He said as he wandered back to look out the windows.

Jack followed but stopped short in the doorway to the kitchen. "I was thinking of selling up and maybe moving in to one of these. What do you think?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "Sounds good." He replied simply.

"They do a great part exchange scheme as well." Jack said.

"Cool." Ianto said. "You should probably put your name down quickly if you want this one." He suggested, his voice hardly displaying any signs of enthusiasm.

"Yeah I think I do. I thought a lot about moving out of mine and John's place whilst I was on the train yesterday. Making a fresh start somewhere new." Jack began. "And I was wondering… well I was more hoping actually… would you move in here with me?" He asked nervously.

Ianto turned around suddenly. "What?" He asked softly.

"It's been two months I know, but I love you Ianto and I want to be with you. We're back and forth from my apartment to your house all the time anyway, so we practically live together as it is. I don't want to have you moving into my apartment, not with John's memory everywhere, so I thought it would make sense to make our own memories somewhere that was just ours. I remember seeing these advertised in the paper and thought we could take a look." Jack rambled slightly in his confession.

A smile broke out on Ianto's previously sombre face. "Really?"

Jack nodded. "What do you think?" He asked as he moved slowly across to where Ianto was standing.

"Yes. I think yes." Ianto said as tears welled in his eyes.

"Really?" Jack grinned.

"Come here." Ianto murmured with his arms wide open. Jack smiled as he walked over and enveloped the Welshman in his arms, pulling him close and resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder. "Thank you Jack." Ianto whispered.

"I really love you Ianto, and I think we can really make a go of this. I want this to be it." Jack replied softly.

"I love you too, and I always will Jack. Let's go put our names down yeah?" Ianto grinned as he looked up at Jack.

"I'm not rushing you? I just got thinking about us yesterday after you left, and it made me realise that I don't want to be apart from you." Jack checked.

"I want this too… honestly. You're so important to me, and this… us… is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Now, lets go put our names down." Ianto enthused. "Actually wait." He added suddenly.

"Wait?" Jack said nervously.

"How much do these places cost? I mean you're a wealthy photographer, and I'm a penniless jazz singer, which by the way is a hideous cliché. I don't know if I can afford this place." Ianto asked.

"Don't worry about that." Jack said shaking his head softly.

"Don't be daft Jack. I rent a pit in Cathays – I can't afford a place like this." Ianto said sadly.

"Don't worry about the money Ianto. Please." Jack requested.

"But…" Ianto began.

"Please, let me do this for us." Jack said.

"But…" Ianto started again.  
"Please." Jack begged.

Ianto smiled. "If you're sure…"

Jack grinned. "I am so sure." He said before kissing Ianto softly. "Now… lets go start the ball rolling yeah? Then I'll let you buy me lunch if it makes you feel any better."

Ianto laughed lightly. "I'm sure I can stretch to that." He said as Jack took his hand and led him back out the apartment.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: This is a pretty short chapter, but I've got to the point where I figure any update is better than no update! Sorry for the endless delays – if I said I was seven and a half weeks from my due date would that help? :)**

**Thank you to everyone who is still hanging around to read this – both old and new. I've noticed a number of new readers in the past few weeks – welcome aboard and thanks for being here. Now, on with the shameless fluff.**

**Please read and review x**

The following Friday was moving in day. The paperwork had been completed on the part exchange of Jack's apartment, and due to the length of time Ianto had been renting his house he'd only had to give a short period of notice. Cardiff was flooded with people needing cheap rental accommodation so his landlord already had someone new lined up to move in. It was a little after 10am as Ianto stood in the centre of his living room surrounded by carefully packed and labelled cardboard boxes containing all his worldly goods. Apart from the bookshelves in his bedroom and the small TV the remainder of the furniture came with the house, so his life had been neatly packed into just a dozen boxes, and the majority of those were books.

"Anybody home?" Jack called as he let himself into the house.

"For a little while longer yeah." Ianto said with a smile. "You know I don't think I'm going to need the services of your removal company. I bet I can all of this in the back of our cars."

Jack nodded. "Is this everything?" He asked scanning the room.

"Yep. Ianto Jones' Life in 12 boxes." Ianto replied.

Jack smiled. "Well the removal guys are on their way to our apartment to start unloading all my stuff, so do you want to get this lot into the car?"

Ianto grinned.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Just enjoying the reference to 'our' apartment." Ianto replied. "Come on then," He said picking up the nearest box to him. "Lets get this show on the road."

Jack grabbed the TV set before they made their way out to where his car was parked. A few trips back and forth saw all of Ianto's stuff loaded securely into their cars. After removing the key from his keyring and leaving it on the bench in the kitchen Ianto walked back out the house for the final time. The two men climbed into their respective cars and set off on the short drive down to the bay. Their new apartment came with two allocated parking spaces in a secure car park, which was a godsend with the state of parking around the Plass, and as they pulled into their spaces and climbed out Ianto looked up at the building.

"I can't believe we're doing this. Moving in to this rather posh building." He said with a grin.

"Hey, I can do posh." Jack smirked.

"I'm sure YOU can, its me I worry about." Ianto mused.

Jack shook his head softly, obviously not agreeing with Ianto's concerns. "Come on." He said, taking the Welshman's hand and tugging him towards the imposing building and in via the residents entrance. A short trip in the lift deposited them at their apartment door where they found one of the removal men waiting for them.

"We've put all the boxes in the relevant rooms, and all the furniture where we discussed." He said, a little breathless from the morning's exertions.

"Fantastic." Jack enthused as he signed the paperwork he was handed.  
"Any problems give us a ring." The removal man said before leaving.

"Now would you like me to carry you over the threshold?" Jack asked with a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eye.

"I'm sure I can cope with walking." Ianto replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Spoil sport." Jack sniggered as he pushed the key in the lock and opened the front door. "After you." He said as he held the door open and Ianto walked in. The two men moved from room to room making sure all the furniture and boxes were in the right places. They made one trip down to the car and loaded the lift up with Ianto's belongings before transferring them into the apartment.

"Did you do like I suggested and pack a box with coffee and milk and stuff?" Ianto asked as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Yes my little addict, you should be able to make yourself a coffee." Jack teased as he followed him. "I even put a packet of biscuits in there as well. The milk should be in the fridge." He added.

Ianto flicked on the coffee maker, ignoring Jack's teasing, and went over to the fridge. Opening it he smiled as he laughed softly before pulling out a bottle of champagne with a post-it note attached to the front, the message written in Jack's familiar scrawl. "Welcome home. I love you. Jack x"

"I love you too." Ianto said with a glance to where Jack was stood beaming.

"Good." Jack replied. "I may have slipped in here last night to plant that." He explained.

"You old romantic you." Ianto said placing it back in the fridge. "I think we'll save that till we've unpacked a little, and stick with the coffee and biscuits for now."

"Good idea." Jack nodded. "And less of the old please." He said as he slid his arms around Ianto's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder whilst the Welshman tried to make coffee. "I'm so glad you agreed to this." He whispered softly.

Ianto smiled as he set one hand on top of Jack's. "I'm glad you asked me." He said before turning in Jack's hold and handing him a steaming mug. "So how do you want to tackle this? Room by room?" He asked.

"I take it you're talking about unpacking room by room and not christening room by room?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Try and focus for me Jack. And think, the sooner we unpack, the sooner we can get to the christening." Ianto said, wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

"Focusing." Jack beamed as he sipped at his coffee. "So I guess the bedroom first? Most important room and all." He suggested.

Ianto nodded. "Absolutely. Plus I get the impression this wont be a quick process, so it makes sense to at least have somewhere to sleep later." He smirked.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Jack remarked as he and Ianto made their way through the piles of boxes and into their new bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry this isn't a proper story update!**

**Just to let you all know that this story is on hiatus now until after Baby Ninja puts in an appearance. I am two weeks till due date and, as you can all guess from my lack of updates recently, my brain is focusing entirely on that and not writing this story. I do plan on finishing this I promise – probably at 3am when I'm enduring sleep deprivation!**

**Thank you to all of you who've read and reviewed this so far, and for all your lovely comments of support about my impending new arrival. I will edit this once Ninja has arrived to let you all know whether the "It's a boy" brigade were in fact correct, and to let you know what name we finally picked.**

**I will no doubt continue to read lots of fanfiction in the mean time, and I may even set to work on new chapters, but I won't be uploading for a while. Fingers crossed I won't be too long!**

**Take care, and thank you.**

**JonesIantoJones xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Well hello there! I'm baaaack!**

**My son Alistair was born on October 15****th**** and is now a little over six weeks old. I am a rather proud Mummy! I would have made it back onto fanfiction sooner but I had appendicitis two weeks after he was born – I don't do things by halves do I? – and its taken a while to get things to a point where my brain works again.**

**Thank you for all the messages since I went on hiatus, and for waiting around for SO long for this update. I won't offer any thoughts as to how frequently I'll write from now on, but I do hope to provide something resembling a regular update. "Snow Day" (which also went on hiatus) should see an update soon – I hope – I just need to remind myself what I was planning when I paused writing.**

**Thank you again and, as always, please review x**

The following morning saw the apartment looking almost homely. Unopened boxes were still stacked in most rooms, but Jack and Ianto had worked long into the evening to ensure that the bulk of their essentials were sorted out. Thankfully there were no visitors expected so they'd have plenty time to finish sorting things out before the housewarming party the following Friday night. Today however the domesticity would have to wait as they were heading to the stadium that afternoon for the much anticipated clash between England and Wales, and plans for before that didn't stretch to much more than lounging around. As the rare Welsh sun snuck between the curtains in their bedroom it flickered across the bed and gently woke one of its soundly sleeping occupants. Ianto smiled as he rolled his head to one side and let his gaze settle on Jack asleep beside him. He turned over onto his front carefully and shuffled closer to Jack, revelling in the heat of the body next to him as he propped himself up on his forearms. Leaning across slowly he planted his lips gently onto Jack's in a soft kiss. Jack's eyes flickered open sleepily.

"Morning." He said with a grin.

"Hey." Ianto replied.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he shuffled up the bed a little and propped himself up on his pillows.

Ianto nodded. "Definitely." He beamed. "I'm guessing that with us having to get takeout last night we don't have anything in for breakfast either?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope, I'm afraid all we have is coffee and what remains of the champagne. Hardly a balanced breakfast."

"Come on then." Ianto said bounding out of bed enthusiastically and beginning to dress.

"Okay I was hoping for a nice long lie-in with maybe a bit of groping." Jack admitted with a yawn.

"I was thinking cooked breakfast at that café on the Plass?" Ianto offered.

Jack looked visibly torn between the choices.

Ianto smirked. "Come on." He said, tossing a clean pair of boxers at Jack. "I'll buy you breakfast, then we can come back here and grope till we need to leave for the match."

Jack agreed and climbed a little reluctantly out of the warmth of the bed and began to dress. Soon the two men were striding across the quiet Plass towards a small café. Upon entering Ianto went up to the counter to order two full cooked breakfasts and coffee whilst Jack settled at a table. As he finished paying he turned to spot where Jack had sat and was instead greeted by Owen.

"Ianto." The older man said with a fond smile.

"Hey." Ianto returned the smile.

"What are you doing round here at this time? Bit far from home aren't you?" Owen asked.

Ianto shook his head. "I just moved into one of those new apartments." He said.

Owen's eyes widened. "Seriously? Those places are amazing. The gigs must be going well?" He commented.

"I moved in with Jack." Ianto explained.

"Right." Owen said softly. "And how is Jack?" He asked more out of politeness than anything else.

"Things are great Owen." Ianto replied. "And you?"

Owen nodded. "Oh you know me. I'm fine."

"Yeah I do know you Owen, and I know when you're lying." Ianto commented.

Owen smiled slightly. "Yeah you do." He admitted. "I lost my job."

Ianto sighed. "I'm sorry Owen. What happened?" He asked.

"Inappropriate use of work time." Owen replied.

"I'm guessing that doesn't mean using your computer to update Facebook?" Ianto smirked.

"Not exactly." Owen admitted, his face reddening as he spoke. "Sex on my desk actually."

Ianto sniggered. "Classy. And who's the lucky lady? Or is that a stupid question?"

"Yeah it is." Owen replied. "Turns out I'm kinda crazy about her." He said with an affectionate grin.

"Well I'm pleased for you." Ianto said.

"Thanks. I know you were always convinced that I wasn't gay, but I want you to know that me being with her doesn't change how I felt about you. I did love you, you know?" Owen checked.

Ianto nodded. "I know." He admitted. "Look Jack and I are having a housewarming on Friday – small gathering of friends with a few drinks and some culinary delight courtesy of Jack. You should come. You and Tosh."

Owen smiled widely. "Really? Are you sure he won't mind?"

"I'm sure." Ianto assured him. "I'll text you the details in the week."

"Cool. Well it was great to see you – take care of yourself yeah? Oh and congratulations on the apartment." Owen hugged Ianto briefly before leaving the café.

"Okay if you were hitting on the cute girl behind the counter you're in trouble." Jack smirked as Ianto slid into the seat opposite him.

Ianto laughed softly. "Busted." He said before taking a sip from his cooling coffee, which had already arrived at the table in his absence. "I was talking to Owen actually."

"Owen?" Jack echoed.

"Yeah, you remember Owen don't you? Skinny guy? Kinda cute?" Ianto bantered playfully.

"If you were hitting on him then you are definitely in trouble." Jack remarked with feigned annoyance.

"Calm down Jack. He was just telling me about his new girlfriend." Ianto explained.

"Did you just say girlfriend?" Jack checked as two hot plates of food appeared in front of them.

Ianto nodded. "Remember that secretary of his?"

Jack laughed. "Classic."

Ianto smiled. "I know. Anyway, I invited them to the housewarming. I think he's scared of you, but he's going to come anyway. That okay?" He asked as he tucked into his breakfast.

Jack nodded. "Sure. It'll be fun to see Gwen's face when he walks in."

Ianto almost choked on his food as he laughed. "Brilliant." He beamed.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: My endless apologies for the delays in my writing. I don't imagine I need to provide you with an excuse, I'm sure you'll all well aware who is taking up all my time! Thank you so much to everyone who has sent messages of support via reviews and private messages. I wish I had time to reply to them all, but time is something I have in limited supply nowadays. I hope you all know how much I appreciate them. Thanks for hanging around waiting for this chapter too, and to the most recent reviewers amongst you who have reminded me to get on and do this. On with the show I think… and please review x

"You do realise that I'm never wasting my time cooking for you again don't you?" Ianto commented as he looked on in awe as Jack pulled trays of hot food from the oven. A wide selection of nibbles had been crafted from scratch to be added to the small number that they'd bought for the evening's party.

"Do you cook now?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"You've tasted my cooking Jack. I burnt the spaghetti if you recall." Ianto admonished playfully. "Anyway, based on all this I think my catering skills are even more inadequate than usual. I think you need some kind of head chef apron or something." The Welshman grinned.

Ianto was saved from Jack's no doubt witty retort by the sound of the doorbell. "I'll go." He said as he scurried out the kitchen, dodging a low flying tea towel as he went. Opening the front door he smiled widely at the couple huddled outside.

"Can I just say Wow? This place is incredible!" Gwen enthused.

"You've seen the lobby and the lift." Ianto pointed out wryly.

"I know… but wow." Gwen enthused again.

Ianto laughed. "Come on in. Masterchef is showing off in the kitchen. Evening Rhys." He said stepping aside and letting them pass.

"Alright mate. Where should I put this?" Rhys asked, gesturing to the crate of beer he was carrying.

"Let me show you." Ianto said leading Rhys towards the kitchen where Gwen was already hovering around Jack and saying "Wow" a lot. "We had one of the bottom cupboards converted into a drinks fridge. Load it up." Ianto said opening a huge cupboard door to reveal a large, though fairly empty, refrigerated space.

"That is bloody brilliant." Rhys enthused as the doorbell went again. Ianto wandered back out to the front door, returning a few moments later with Mickey and Lisa.

"Evening all." Mickey greeted the group gathered in the kitchen.

Jack crossed the kitchen and gave Lisa a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing?" He asked softly.

Lisa smiled. "I'm okay." She nodded as once again the doorbell went.

"My turn I think. Help yourselves to drinks." Jack called as he hurried out. Soon the apartment was bustling with people. Most of their friends had arrived as well as a few people from the club and Ianto's sister Rhiannon and her husband. As the doorbell sounded a final time Ianto glanced at Jack and winked as he went to answer it, both knowing full well who it would be.

"Sorry we're late." Owen said as Ianto opened the door.

"Don't worry. I'm used to your time keeping skills by now Owen." Ianto commented.

Owen smirked. "Thanks." He said. "This is Tosh. Tosh – this is Ianto." Owen introduced them even though they had met before, albeit in more embarrassing circumstances.

"Pleased to meet you Ianto. You have a gorgeous home." Tosh said a little nervously.

"Nice to meet you too. Come on in." Ianto said stepping aside. Owen and Tosh walked inside, and as Owen's eyes scanned the spacious living area he spotted Gwen who glanced over at the same time, the smile dropping from her face instantly.

Ianto sniggered. "Did I not mention Gwen was here?" He asked playfully.

"No… I think I would have remembered that." Owen said through gritted teeth as he tried to look unfazed.

"My bad." Ianto said with a smirk. "Look Owen, her being here isn't a problem. Relax. Grab a beer. Eat some of Jack's incredible food. Have fun yeah?" He said before wandering back over to Jack, leaving a mildly shell-shocked Owen in his wake.

"You're too cruel." Jack commented as he brought his bottle of beer up to his lips and took a sip.

Ianto laughed softly. "I don't recall you mentioning to Gwen that he'd be coming either. Anyway, it's no big deal. I'm sure everyone's learnt from their mistakes." He pointed out.

"True." Jack admitted. "So is everyone here now?" He asked, scanning the room.

"I think so. Why?" Ianto asked.

Jack brought two fingers up to his mouth and whistled loudly, causing the steady hubbub of noise to silence abruptly. He sniggered. "Wow – that worked alarmingly well." He said.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asked.

"I just thought it would only be polite to make a speech." He grinned as several occupants of the room groaned.

"God help us." Gwen muttered intentionally loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Anyway," Jack admonished. "I just wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. Ianto and I are really glad so many of you could make it to marvel at our new home." He began confidently but suddenly drifted off. "I personally am thrilled to see you all here to share this with us. I am incredibly happy to be living here with Ianto. Happier than I ever thought I would be again. I am so proud of him, and to be with him, and god I hope I get to spend the rest of my life with him." Jack began to ramble slightly, as his voice became nervous and unsure. "Maybe one day eh?" He asked chancing a glance at Ianto who was looking on in shock at what Jack was implying. Jack smiled. "Anyway, when I'm done… cheers." He ended, raising his bottle before downing the contents.

"Don't I get a turn?" Ianto called out before the chatter could start up again.

Jack nodded nervously. "Sure." He said quietly.

"Thank you all for coming." Ianto began. "And I love you Jack… and one day? Most definitely. Just try and stop me yeah? Because you are stuck me… for the rest of our lives okay?" Ianto finished, blushing as he realised how many people were watching.

Jack grinned and winked at Ianto. "Okay." He said simply.

"Right," Owen called out. "Where's the beer?" He asked, immediately causing the party to restart and some attention to be drawn from the happy couple, for which Ianto would always be grateful.

**AN2: Now… I presume you'd all like me to do another chapter featuring a future "one day eh?" as Jack so eloquently put it? Wouldn't you? :)**


End file.
